Dual Reality
by Mine6Chan
Summary: After a malfunction of the Omega Four Relay something nobody expected to ever happen, happened. Now, with a stranger turn of events than ever, can the Shepards and their teams, new and old, stop the growing threat of the Reapers in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a collaboration between **Mine6chan** and **Silver-06**

**Mine6chan**: I think I'll be able to do this now that I have a second person helping me with ideas and stuff. Mind you that Silver-06 came up with the original idea. All the credit for the story's plot should go to her. I only write. Sorry about any mistakes you might find…

**Silver-06**: Yay! Somebody is finally taking on my story! *hugs* Okay, let's get this show on the road. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality<strong>

**Chapter 1: Life vs. Death**

A lone figure stood over twenty-some caskets. The imposing figure of Commander John Shepard, first human Spectre and Saviour of the Citadel, leaned over one with a quarian symbol on it. Tali vas Normandy, _his_ Tali. Memories of their last night flashed vividly in his mind. She had fought so hard next to him and Garrus to kill the damned human Reaper.

_They'll pay._ he thought. _I'll make all those fucking Reapers pay. I promise._

He stepped back into the hangar and pressed the button next to him. One by one the empty caskets shot out into empty space.

"Joker." came his voice.

"Yes, Commander?" Joker a.k.a Jeff Moreau, Flight Lieutenant of the Normandy SR-2, replied.

"Take us back through the Omega Four Relay and make route for the Citadel." He said looking down at the data pad in his hands and headed for the elevator. "The Council wanted proof, I'm gonna give it to them."

"Aye Aye, Commander." Came Joker's reply.

John looked out over his team briefly as the doors to the elevator closed. Including his beloved Tali; Miranda, Thane and Kasumi had all died. Not many had made it back to the ship. Among the few survivors were Gardner, Dr. Chakwas, Yeoman Kelly, Gabby and Kenny. They were now missing over half the crew.

He headed to the empty Starboard Observation room. Samara would have to find some other place to hang out in for a while.

He wanted to cry, scream, yell, _anything_, but it wouldn't come. He'd learn a long time ago that those feelings wouldn't go away. Instead they'd grow, grow into something dark and heavy, and settle in his heart until he'd manage to quench his thirst for vengeance.

"Commander?" EDI's blue orb suddenly appeared.

He looked up. "What is it, EDI?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the AI's interruption.

"The Illusive Man wants a word with you." She said.

John stood silent for a moment but then nodded and walked to the briefing room. As the holo-projector activated John saw the Illusive Man sipping at his customary glass of brandy and smoking his cigarette.

"Good job, Shepard." He said. "With the Collectors out of the way we can deal with the Reaper's now…" He paused and took another sip. "…However, it would have been nice had you _not_ destroyed the Collector Base. The technology there could've been used in the betterment of humanity."

"Humanity? Or just Cerberus?" John asked trying to keep himself calm.

"Cerberus has always had humanity's best interest at heart, Shepard." He said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I highly doubt that. "John retorted.

"Watch it, Shepard." He warned.

"No! You watch it!" John growled. "I'm done playing your games! From now on we're doing things my way! Either you help us or get the hell out of the way!"

"I created you!" The Illusive Man yelled, throwing his glass to the ground.

"Guess you should have read the memo." John said. "I'm nobody's pet. EDI lose this channel."

"SHEPARD-" the comm channel cut.

John the left the briefing room and made his way to his quarters. Once inside he undressed to take a shower but stopped in front of the bathroom mirror. All the surgical scars had finally faded, leaving behind unblemished skin. John frowned as he looked at himself. Even though the old scars were gone from his skin they still lingered in his mind and in his heart. _He_ could still see them with his eyes. The scars on his right arm from fallen debris from the attack on Mindoir when he was sixteen. The scars on his right shoulder from a shot on Eden Prime. The scars on his chest from hand to hand combat on Virmire. His eyes darkened as he stepped into the shower at the memories of that day. His decision to save Kaidan instead of Ashley had come to bite him in the ass later on. He'd lost a friend then and now he'd lost a lover.

He shook his head. _Don't think about it now. Later… you can think about it later. _

He showered off the dirt and sweat of the day, and quickly got out of the shower stall. He didn't want to remain in there for too long, as with most of the places on the Normandy SR-2, it contained memories of happier times, times with her, _his Tali_.

He dried off and put on a uniform. Unfortunately, all of the clothes he owned had the Cerberus emblems on them. He decided then and there that the first thing he was going to do when arriving at the Citadel was to buy new clothes both for himself and his crew. He was just about to lie down for a quick rest before heading down to the crew deck to grab a bite to eat when…

"Commander," came EDI's urgent voice. "…we have a problem."

John ran a hand over his head thinking that he really needed a haircut. He sighed, "I'll be right there." and with that he headed down to the CIC.

As he walked through the deck he saw both Grunt and the Justicar look up. Garrus turned his attention away from the data pad he was reading and watched John pass with a dark look in his eyes. Immediately, he knew something was up with his friend and followed him to the front of the ship. John didn't respond to Joker's acknowledgement of his presence and stepped up beside him.

"EDI, open the shutters." He ordered.

What he saw made them all gasp.

In front of them was the SSV Normandy in all its glory and behind it a planet some of them knew too well. Garrus stepped closer to the glass.

"… What is this?" the turian whispered, unsure whether to be amazed or angered.

They watched the SSV Normandy and then the flash of a nuke detonating on the planet below them.

"Virmire… This can't-" John mumbled. "Get Mordin up here!" he turned around and yelled, watching as the nearest crewman hurried to follow his order.

"COMMANDER!" Joker's voice didn't hide the panic in it.

"What is it Joker?" he asked and turned back around, eyes going wide at what he now saw.

"They're about to fire at us!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Shepard hadn't said a word since they'd been picked up. She braced herself for the Normandy's acceleration and walked up to one of the few spots in the ship were you could look outside. Shepard stretched her neck to work out a kink.<p>

Alexis turned to look at her teammates. No one talked. She turned back again and leaned her forehead on the glass, closing her eyes for just a moment.

_Have to get Captain Kirrahe and his men back to the salarian military. _She thought. _In that case, we should head back to the Citadel. I need to speak with Anderson, and try to get that damned Council to accept what's going on. _Alexis opened her eyes and caught Garrus staring at her in the reflection of the glass.

They'd barely managed to get to a safe distance when the nuke detonated on Virmire. They all, with the exception of Wrex, lowered their heads in a minute of silence to pay their respects to the now late Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Wrex was then the first to move, he'd never cared for the man but he had respect for Commander Alexis Shepard and stayed silent.

"We'll meet up in the comm room in twenty." Alexis announced and left one of her crewmembers to accommodate Kirrahe and his men. She needed to be alone.

She took her time, passed by her quarters and changed into her uniform. She picked up her gun and laid it on her lap as she sat on her bed in complete darkness for a couple of minutes, remembering the man she'd left behind. She wasn't blind, she had known about the Lieutenant's feelings for her and once she'd confirmed that there was nothing going on between him and Ashley, she'd even entertained the thought of maybe accepting his feelings. He reminded her of so much of a former teammate of hers. Another biotic, a Vanguard. She'd been close to that man, closer than was permitted in the Alliance, but neither of them had cared. She'd lost him, just like she had now lost Kaidan.

When she finally got to the comm room she was the last one to arrive. Alexis ignored Liara's concerned stare, she was in no mood for the asari's hero worship, and took her seat.

"I- I can't believe Kaidan didn't make it! How could we just leave him down there?" Ashley said in despair.

If anyone was taking Alenko's death harder than Shepard was, it was Ashley. She had become close with the lieutenant over their short period of time together. Alexis had thought that there might have been something going on between them for a while, but when she'd tried to talk about it with the Gunnery Chief she had been assured that there wasn't. Alexis hadn't been sure what to believe but had decided to drop the issue.

"Alenko knew the risks going in. He gave his life to save the rest of us." Alexis tried to calm her. She knew that what she was saying wasn't the exactly the truth and she didn't think her Gunnery Chief was going to be fooled by her words.

"It should have been me, Commander. You know that." Ashley protested.

Alexis sighed. She would have to talk with Ashley about her survivor's guilt. If anyone knew what she was feeling it was Alexis, having lost her entire squad on Akuze. She would never be able to get over the guilt, her scars reminding her day and night of her mistakes. But there was one major difference between her and Ashley's guilt. Shepard's guilt was a result of the death of her squad caused by _her_ own decisions and actions. Ashley's guilt was a result of simply not being chosen to die.

Alexis decided to quickly end the meeting and talk to her. She caught her Gunnery Chief's stare and told her to stay while she dismissed the others.

"I know this isn't easy for you, Williams, but I need to know that you'll be capable of doing your job after this." Alexis said, putting her duty first. They had a mission to complete.

Ashley looked at her in disbelief. She and Kaidan had become friends, and Alenko had confided in her that he might have had feelings for their Commander. Ashley, in spite of the heartache it caused her, had advised him to 'go for it' and to ignore the Alliance rules about fraternization. She'd thought their Commander had similar feelings for the Lieutenant, at the least _some_ feelings for him, but her apparent attitude to his death shocked her. _She's worried whether or not I can do my job? That's what she's worried about?_

Ashley was unable to respond and Alexis realised that her Gunnery Chief was taking Alenko's death harder than she'd first thought. "I chose you, Williams, because I need you. Lieutenant Alenko was an excellent marine but he was a Sentinel. I don't need more biotics or tech, I need weapons. Garrus is good but he's not enough. My _choice_ wasn't personal, it was strategic, and you have nothing to feel guilty about, Williams. You did not make that choice. You followed orders like I expected you to."

_It's not your fault, Ashley. It's mine. _Alexis thought but couldn't say. Her team needed her to be strong. She needed herself to be strong. Now was not the time to regret present and past mistakes.

The two women stood in silence for a moment longer until Joker's voice sounded over the comm link.

"Commander, we have a problem." He said.

Alexis took a moment to answer, unsure of Ashley's condition.

"Commander!" Came Joker's voice, sounding panicked this time.

"I'll be right there." Alexis replied, quickly this time, and left the room.

She hurried to Joker's side but once there froze in shock.

"Our sensors aren't identifying it as either turian or alliance. It just appeared out of nowhere and hasn't done anything. Commander, it's-" Joker stopped talking as he caught the look in his Commander's eyes. It seemed she'd seen it as well. It was impossible to ignore the logo imprinted on the Normandy-look-alike's hull.

"Destroy it." Alexis ordered, her eyes stone cold.

"Aye Aye, Commander. Everybody to their stations. We're about to take down a Cerberus frigate." Joker's voice boomed all over the ship.

* * *

><p>"Joker, get us out of their line of fire! We can't afford to get hit with the Normandy in her current shape! EDI, try to set up a connection. Tell them who we are and to cease their fire at once!"<p>

"Yes, Commander." Joker's and EDI voice said in choir but were barely heard over the alarm alerting them of enemy fire.

He stumbled in to a wall as Joker tried to manoeuvred out of their direct sight. The front of the ship light up as they barely managed to avoid getting hit but no one had time to relax as the SSV Normandy lined up to shot again.

* * *

><p>Alexis watched as the Normandy-look-alike moved and avoided their shot.<p>

"Again!" She barked. It couldn't be a coincidence that a Cerberus ship had appeared. Not at Virmire. Not when she'd just destroyed Saren's cure for the genophage at the cost of one of her teammates life.

"Damn, they're good! But no one is better than Jeff Moreau!" Joker shouted and showed just why he'd been placed at the controls of the most advanced stealth frigate in Citadel Space.

"Commander! Incoming message!" a crew man yelled to her left.

Alexis ignored him as she watched the Cerberus ship outmanoeuvre them once again. She could see the damage to the ship and knew it was only a matter of time before she got them, seconds if her trust in Joker's skills was well placed.

"Commander! It's from the Cerberus ship! They're… they're identifying themselves as a ship under the command of John Shepard, human Spectre!"

"Commander?" Joker asked.

Alexis stared at the other ship. "Cease fire. Set up a connection to the comm room. Joker, I want you to try and get in close. If they try anything I don't want to miss this time."

"Aye Aye, Commander. Getting target in sight and preparing to fire."

_What the hell is this?_ she thought and moved from Joker's side, meeting up with Wrex and Ashley and once again headed towards the stern of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Commander, we're getting a signal through. Setting up a link in the communications room." EDI's voice informed them moments after all fire had ceased.<p>

"Joker, don't get them out or your sight. At the slightest indication of trouble you get us out of here, understood?" John ordered and left with Garrus to the comm room, meeting up with Jacob on the way.

"Yes, Commander. Ready to hightail us out of here, sir." Joker said. Not taking his eyes off of the Normandy. Unable to do so at the sight of the _SSV_ Normandy.

_This is the weirdest thing I've seen so far, and I've seen some weird shit. _Joker thought.

* * *

><p>Alexis activated her personal comm link and set it to record as the Normandy's AI waited for her order to let the signal through. <em>If this is a trap or whatever, I'm gonna have proof.<em>

As an image of a man came on before her she scrutinized him from head to toe. Sizing up the man who claimed to be a John Shepard, human Spectre. _You're a looker, I'll give you that, but you look like you couldn't even hurt a hair on my head. _

Alexis was furious. This Cerberus ship was bringing up bad memories at a moment when she had more than enough to handle, and she didn't even try to hide the hate she felt for Cerberus. But while she was glaring daggers at him and promising a slow and painful death in case he screwed her over, he was looking at her with surprise and confusion in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A girl? <em>John thought. He didn't know what he'd been expecting when the holo blurred to life but the woman standing before him was not it. He looked off to his right at Garrus, Jacob and Mordin who could only stare at the holo of the woman.

She looked small, thin. _Like Jack, probably. _

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

_Yeah, like Jack. _He thought and prepared to deal with her. He'd been caught by Mordin just before he'd loaded the holo-projector, and to be honest, he was very sceptic to the salarian genius's explanation of the situation.

"I'm Commander John Shepard, first human Spectre and Saviour of the Citadel."

* * *

><p>If it weren't for his confidence and the seriousness in his voice Alexis would have given the order to shot them down at his answer.<p>

"I'm Alexis Shepard, first human Spectre, and I'm in no mood for your bullshit. Now, who are you?" she asked again.

"I am John Shepard, Spectre and Saviour of the Citadel" he repeated. "Look, I know this sounds like something taken out of a sci-fi novel, but I have a salarian scientist on board who just moments ago gave me a rather… logical explanation."

Alexis didn't say anything and let him continue talking.

"He believes we've manage to travel to the past, courtesy of a malfunctioning in the Omega Four Relay. If that were true, however, I would have been talking to a younger version of myself, but since I'm not and there are still too many things that add up I can only assume this is an alternative, or parallel, world."

* * *

><p>As John finished his explanation he took a glance at Mordin to see if he approved of his ridiculous explanation. John could hardly believe what he had just said and he couldn't really blame Alexis Shepard for not believing even one word coming out of his mouth.<p>

The holo of Alexis chuckled. "Do you really thing I'm gonna believe anything you say? You're Cerberus; I've dealt with you more than enough to know that what I really should be doing right now is to tell my pilot to shoot you down. But I was curious about your claim of being 'the first human Spectre and Saviour of the Citadel'." She shook her head in disappointment at herself. "Joker, fire at-"

"How did Virmire go? Did Saren kick your ass? Who did you pick? Kaidan or Ashley? Did you figure out where you're supposed to go next from those Prothean beacons? Ilos perhaps? By the way, you also now know that the real threat are the Reapers, right? Right." He asked and then answered before continuing. "How about Noveria? Did you bring Liara to kill her own mother Benezia? What about the Rachni Queen? You set her free?" The more John spoke the angrier Alexis got and soon a soft purple/blue glow surrounded the woman.

"Interesting." He heard Mordin mumble.

_She's a biotic?_ He thought and continued talking. "I've been there, done what you've done and what you're going to do."

"Who did you pick?" Alexis asked out of the blue.

"What?" John was lost, one moment she was ready to shot his ass out of the sky, metaphorically speaking, and the next she looked like a lost kid.

"On Virmire." She elaborated.

"Kaidan." He answered. John hesitated; at the mention of the planet she'd gotten this look in her eyes. A look he'd seen before in the eyes of people who had seen too much in their lives.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm a soldier, an expert marksman with the sniper. Kaidan's a Sentinel, biotics. I needed that." He told her.

"Was." Alexis mumbled.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Alexis looked to her right at where Ashley had stood. At the mention of the Lieutenant's name she'd almost bolted out of the comm room. Alexis wished she could do the same.<p>

"Kaidan _was_ a Sentinel." She answered his question loudly and composed herself again. Wrex moved at her side, out of the range of the projector, and she got an idea. "Wrex has been bugging me to help him find a family heirloom…"

"The Urgnot Clan Battle Armour." John said interrupting her and Wrex shifted at her side, his attention fully on the Commander and the holo.

Alexis watched the krogan for a second and then turned back to the holo. "Garrus…"

"Dr. Saleon. Also known as Dr. Heart." He started. "Cloned organs inside his employees. Kidnapped them when Detective Vakarian, as he was known then, got too close. He tried to stop the doctor but…"

"FINE!" she yelled, realising that she might have to believe him. "What now?" Alexis asked after taking a deep breath.

John smirked. "Easy." He crossed his arms. "Stop Saren and stop the Reapers. I've got proof they exist. _This_ time the Council won't be able to sweep my claim of the Reapers being the real threat under the rug. That's probably been getting on your nerves, _hasn't it_?"

* * *

><p>Joker looked at the Normandy duplicate. "I've got you in my sights, you assholes." He muttered causing his co-pilot to shake his head.<p>

"I don't like this." the co-pilot said. "Cerberus killed me brother and his team on a moonbase only because they were working with the Salarian STG at the time."

"Nobody likes xenophobes." Presley said. "You just deal with 'em."

"Yep, that's-" Joker began when suddenly alarms went off on his console. "What the? Someone's trying to get into our systems!" he turned to his co-pilot. "Run a scan!"

"Oka-hey!" he began. "I'm locked out!"

Presley tried with his. "Same here!"

"Not me." Joker informed. "Okay, let's trace you, you mother fuc-"

"I do not believe that is appropriate language, dear Jeff." Came a soothing feminine voice from his console.

"Holy-" he began with his eyes as big as flying saucers.

"Now now, EDI. Don't scare the newbie." Came his own voice form the same device.

"Shiiiiit!" Joker hissed and then yelled. "COMMANDER!"

* * *

><p>Joker laughed as he heard his younger self begin shooting off curses and calling for his Commander. "Awe, babe. I think he likes us."<p>

"I have to disagree, Jeff." EDI said. "I believe he is 'freaking out', as you would say." EDI had only managed to lock out two out of the four console-panels in the pilot's cockpit on the SSV, and she'd only managed to mess with the optics.

"What the-" the younger pilot began. "What is this?"

"I am EDI." She said.

"And I'm sure you'd recognise your own voice, you ass." Joker said.

"Presley's right." The younger began. "I'm up here way too much."

This caused Joker to burst out laughing while EDI started recommending activities he could do away from the cockpit.

"Joker!" Came John's voice behind him.

"Shit!" he cursed and cut the connection "Yeah?" he asked, acting innocent as he turned around.

"We're heading to the Omega dry docks to get the Normandy fixed." He said with a knowing look in his eyes. "They're still after Saren and we're going to help but first we need to fix our ship."

"Aye Aye, Commander." Joker responded and began to plot a course to Omega.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've stumbled upon something you might find interesting."<p>

"..."

"We were following the SSV Normandy and keeping a close eye on Alexis Shepard's progress as per your orders, when a second ship appeared. It has the Cerberus logo on it."

"…"

"We were unable to communicate with it."

"…"

"It appears to be heavily damaged… Sir, it also appears to be a bigger replica of the SSV."

"…"

"No, sir."

"…"

"Understood, sir. We'll continue our surveillance. Cerberus Operative Symes out."

* * *

><p>"What does this mean?" Miranda Lawson asked her superior as they watched the images sent to them of the two ships<p>

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out. This is an opportunity I'm not going to let slip through my fingers." The Illusive Man said and poured himself a glass of brandy. "I want that ship no matter the costs."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver-06<strong>: O_o ... Holy- that's better than I ever thought it would be. It's gonna be fun working together! XD

**Mine6chan**: hehehe *smug face* I'm glad you liked it. I hope everyone else will too. Thanks for the inspiration. Now on to chapter 2! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is a collaboration between **Silver-06** and **Mine6chan**

**Mine6Chan**: Wow, I didn't think it was going to go that well…

**Silver06**: Oh hell yeah! This chapter is gonna be even better than the last one!

**Mine6Chan**: …no pressure… -.-

**Silver06**: Okay, let's get back to the story. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality<strong>

**Chapter 2: Allies & Enemies**

John's eyes narrowed at the asari in front of him. Aria T'Loak, queen bitch of Omega. She'd seen his ship hobble into the dry docks and as soon as he'd touched ground he'd been "asked" to go see her by one of her batarian henchmen.

John had briefly remembered a batarian from his own first trip to Omega and a sense of déjà vu had washed over him. He'd left his ship in the hands of his crew. EDI was more than capable of overseeing the repairs of the ship, her own repairs in a weird way.

John didn't miss the flinch as Aria caught sight of the Justicar standing on his left, and he smirked at the nervous twitch of her left eye. His right was covered by Garrus like always. Samara made it known that she wished to go after her daughter in this universe as well if she were here on Omega. John shivered at _that_ particular memory.

"Sit." She told him pointing to the couch. She looked at him, as if she were studying him. "I pride myself on knowing everything about everybody, especially when it comes to Omega." She began, keeping an eye on the Justicar who stared right back at her with that all knowing gaze. "But so far I only know that you're here to fix your ship."

She'd looked everywhere for information on the ship with a Cerberus symbol. She didn't like the fact that a xenophobic organisation had docked on her colony but unless she wanted to attract unwanted attention to both herself and to Omega then she couldn't exactly tell them to fuck off, not if she didn't want one hell of a problem on her hands.

"I'm not Cerberus. I'm here to get _my_ ship repaired and that includes a new paintjob." John knew he had the upper hand, already knowing of Aria were as she had nothing on him, but it wasn't in his nature to be cruel.

Aria looked at him. There was something in him, something in his eyes, that compelled her to trust him, at least enough to respect his wish to remain unknown. Besides, she had a triumph card just in case. "If that's all then I'm sure I can help you. For a price that is." She smirked and watched him lean towards her.

"How much?" he asked. Now that he had limited funds he needed to spend his money wisely and any and all reductions were most welcomed.

"My poor, dear misguided human." She began. "_You_ are the price." She purred.

John leaned back. "I'm taken." He said. "Name another."

She chuckled. "All I want is a good fuck. That's all." She said and eyed him up and down. "And I have a feeling that with you, it won't just be good."

"Name another." He repeated calmly.

Aria frowned. "You must not know the rules here…" she began but was interrupted.

"Don't fuck with Aria." Garrus said giving a deep growling chuckle.

"…Hn, apparently you do know." She said as she glanced at the scarred turian. Aria wasn't liking were this was going.

"I have plenty of credits." He lied. "More than enough to fix my ship, repaint it and restock on supplies."

Aria sighed. "Very well." Then she grinned at the Justicar. "What are _you_ willing to pay for information? If you're looking for someone here on Omega I'll point you in the right direction, for a price of course."

"I do not need your help." Samara said smoothly. "Commander Shepard is willing to help."

"Commander Shepard?" Aria repeated leaning forwards. "Now that's a woman I'd like to get my hands on…" she said and liked her lips. "Hm, I heard she's on a goose hunt for Saren."

"I do not think you understand which Shepard I am talking about." Samara said. "Shepard, are we finished here?"

"I believe so." John said as he stood. "Fifty thousand should be about enough?"

"… for now." Aria said, accepting the offer and watched them leave. If she hadn't received compensation from another source she would have ordered the human before her shoot for his insolence.

As soon as they were gone she stood up and walked up the stairs to the loft above Afterlife. She entered her own personal comm room and took a seat as the projector loaded. The image of a human man appeared before her, seated comfortably in a chair with his customary glass in his hand.

"Illusive Man." She said.

"Miss T'Loak." He acknowledged.

"I just spoke to the captain of Commander Shepard's ship's look-alike. He goes under the name of Shepard as well it seems. Is there any connection between them?" Aria asked, eager to get her hands on any information about the man that had so blatantly refused her.

"Not that we are aware of, miss T'Loak." The Illusive Man said making a mental note to take another look into Alexis Shepard's family records. "I hope you haven't forgotten our agreement, Miss T'Loak. I informed you of the arrival of a Cerberus ship to your precious Omega and in return for a considerable amount of money you'll provide me with information."

"I appreciate the heads up from… whatever organisation it is you work for. He was with a turian and an asari, a Justicar…" Aria paused as she thought back to the asari who'd managed to put her ill at ease. "My people are sending you footage of them and their ship as we speak. They're planning to repair their ship, give it a new paintjob as well. He really wanted to get rid of that Cerberus symbol. I'll send you images once they're done and of any additional crewmember who wanders off the ship."

"You're cooperation is much appreciated, Miss T'Loak. If you would be so kind as to keep them occupied I will send my operative Miranda Lawson and her team to confiscate the ship, I would gladly compensate you for your effort." The Illusive Man offered her. He knew the asari wouldn't refuse his offer. Like all beings with money and power she forever desired more power and more money. The Illusive Man's generous compensations for a little information more than pleased her.

"Shouldn't be a problem." She accepted. "Just have to tell the Eclipse or Blood Pack to make it look like an accident."

"Don't damage the ship." He said, frowning. He'd acted courteous with the asari in the hope that she would be more cooperative and gentle-mannered. He was more than aware of her reputation and the mention of further possible damage to the ship he was after did not suite well with him.

"Shouldn't be a problem given the state it's in at the moment." She smirked and cut the feed before he could protest. She opened a new one. "Patriarch," she purred when a krogan face appeared before her. "I have a job for your boys."

* * *

><p>Alexis watched as the last of the salarian soldiers left her ship on the Citadel. She then looked over at Garrus after a few words with Kirrahe. "We'll go after Dr. Saleon after we're done with Saren at Ilos."<p>

He sighed, slightly disappointed. "Of course, Shepard." _I've waited years already. What do a couple more days matter?_

"I'm curious about that human claiming to be you." Wrex began. "Two Shepards in one universe? I don't think we're ready for that."

Garrus gave a deep chuckle. "I don't think Councillor Valern is ready for two Shepards." He said flexing his mandibles in a turian smile as they made their way towards the Citadel Tower.

Alexis shook her head at the two. _At least they're getting along. _She sighed. _At my expense, though. _That was when she saw ambassador Udina. _No! I'm not in the mood for him! _Her hand tightened into a fist as she stepped up beside him. She did _not_ like him, and not even his new positive attitude towards her could change her impression of him. It was the same with the turian councillor.

She'd been thrilled when she'd received a message informing her of the Council's decision to gather forces against Saren. The good news had sparked a small light of hope in her otherwise dark and confusing world. She'd told Joker to head for the Citadel and floor it after a brief communication to the "other her" about their situation.

She listened as they told her of the measures taken but realized there was no mention of Ilos

"How many ships are you sending to attack Ilos?" she asked, dreading the answer she knew would come.

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus System, Commander. If we send a fleet there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war." The salarian councillor answered and Shepard grid her teeth to stop herself from shouting out insults. Behind her Wrex and Garrus were more than aware of what was going through her mind.

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over." Udina spoke beside her and Alexis was reminded once again not only why, but how much she hated the man.

She tried to argue by bringing up the Conduit, the Reapers, even asking to send her after him. Nothing, they were working against her every step of the way. Udina even telling she was a _problem_! Telling her she was becoming more trouble than she was worth.

Behind her Garrus growled at the insults to his Commander. An insult to the commanding officer was an insult to the entire squad. Because of this and because of turians' pride and sense of honour, close knit groups, like teams of soldier and their commanding officers, often acted like a family were each family-member looked out for the others.

"It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary system. Until further notice, you're grounded." Udina concluded.

Alexis was furious. "Nobody stabs me in the back, Udina. Nobody." She hissed.

Her presence beside him was overpowering and even though Udina wasn't a soldier he could still sense the fighting stance that she had taken at his words. He wanted her gone. "I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle it. With my help, of course."

She stomped off, trying to leave the Tower as fast as she could without actually running. Rage was bubbling up inside her, threatening to burst. Her hands were softly glowing with biotic power and without her gloves on her nails would have cut her skin deeply, she was clutching her fists that hard. She entered the elevator that could never work fast enough. Garrus entered after her sticking close to her. His anger at the Council, the _politics_, for their treatment of his Commander urged him to stay closer to Alexis than normally. Wrex was fired up as well, Alexis anger rubbing off on him and exciting the krogan. He prayed for someone, _anyone_, to push her over the edge. He could only imagine the glorious fight the enraged powerful biotic human would make if pushed right now.

_Shame she's human. _Wrex thought.

As they arrived at the Normandy Presley approached her to inform her of the ships restrictions but had a change of heart when he saw the look in her eyes. Suddenly, no one could get out of her way fast enough and her mood silenced the normal chitchat ever present on the CIC.

Joker watched as Alexis disappeared down the stairs and then turned back around to once again sigh in regret at the dead console before him.

"This is bullshit." He muttered thinking he was alone.

"She's not going to let them ground us." A raspy voice spoke behind him making him jump in his seat.

"Jesus, Garrus." Joker spoke with a hand on his chest, trying to calm his speeding heart.

Garrus didn't give any indication that he was aware of the fright he had just caused their helmsman. "Shepard's not giving up."

Joker watched him. It seemed the turian was talking more to himself than to him as he kept his gaze fixated on the spot where Shepard had descended the stairs. He wondered slightly at the turians strong belief in their Commander but then remembered that Alexis Shepard had managed to convince a krogan battlemaster to lower his weapon. In Joker's eyes there was nothing Alexis Shepard couldn't do and getting a turian's trust and unwavering loyalty was the least amazing of her many achievements.

Alexis stormed into her private quarters and struggled with her armour. The pieces fell down to the floor around her or were thrown into the walls. She was left in nothing more than her bodysuit and the soft purple glow of her biotics. Her breaths came out in forced, controlled intervals. She needed to remain calm. Alexis changed and then picked up her gear and went to store it away in her locker. She'd noticed Liara hidden away in the shadow, waiting for a chance to get to talk to her. She found it now.

"Commander? Shepard? I cannot believe they did this to you. I am so sorry." The asari said.

"It's not your fault." Alexis responded and looked up at her from her place on the floor.

"It's not right. You did everything they asked and more. Nobody else could have done what you did!" Liara said. Her attraction to the human was clear for everyone to see. Even though Liara was the oldest being on the ship she acted like a love-struck teenaged girl. It was amusing for most of the crew to watch but a pain in ass for Shepard. "The council owes you everything. Everything! Instead, they strip you of your command and ground the Normandy"

Liara's company wasn't what Shepard wanted but it gave her a chance to went. "While they sit on their asses, Saren's searching Ilos for the Conduit. As soon as he finds it, we're all dead."

Liara continued to speak but Alexis was no longer listening. _Is it too much to ask for a little help? For someone to believe in me? I'd willingly die for this but I can't continue to fight those who're supposed to be my allies every single step of the way. At least not with a little help. _

Liara said something and Alexis responded without thinking. She barely noticed it when the asari left. She leaned her head back against the metal of her locker. She was aware of a presence, of somebody approaching her.

"Shepard?"

"Hey, Garrus." She acknowledged. Garrus always managed to make her feel better, even with gory stories of freaky scientists. She saw herself in him, how she'd been before Akuze. It was cute sometimes the way he acted, like a little brother she had to guide and teach. Turian culture had always fascinated her, reminding her of the Roman Empire her father had been so fascinated about.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, Garrus. Just tired." She smiled at his concern.

"I'm here if you need me."

Alexis laughed and smiled at him. "Thanks, Garrus. I appreciate it."

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander. Got a message from Captain Anderson." Joker's voice suddenly spoke.

"What did he want?" Alexis asked as Garrus helped her up on her feet.

"Only said to meet him at that club in the wards. Flux." Joker answered.

"We should probably go meet with him." Garrus voiced his thoughts and Shepard nodded.

* * *

><p>John was sitting at the table on the crew deck, or what was left of it. He'd managed to sell one of the pieces Kasumi had left behind, a fake in case she ever needed money, and had Kelly get new uniforms for his crew. They were pretty much the same as before except now they had a touch of blue and red. John was happy they hadn't turned out pink.<p>

The sounds of the repairs done to the Normandy were done for the day and the ship was resting. The Commander had sent what remained of his crew on shore leave and he'd offered to pay their stay at a hotel but they had all politely refused. John was silently grateful for that.

He was in the company of Garrus and Jacob, the three of them drinking.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell her about being grounded once she returned to the Citadel." Jacob said as he sloshed the liquid around in his glass.

Shepard sighed. "She'll get out of it just like I did if this entire… _situation_ is really happening." John was still having problems believing they were really in a parallel world but was slowly accepting it. "Besides it's going to take another day to get the Normandy fixed and I don't want her on the Normandy in her current condition."

Garrus chuckled. "She was quite a shock." The holo of the human female had fascinated him. She wasn't at all what he had expected after hearing there were now two Shepards, and there had been something about her, something in her eyes, or in her stance, or in her voice as she talked, that told them she was a no-bullshit kind of woman.

"She acted as if I were the enemy. It's going to be a pain when we finally meet up with her." John groaned and laid his head down on the table. There was also another matter that made him uneasy about meeting her and her team, especially a specific quarian on her team.

Garrus and Jacob sensed the change in their Commander and Jacob excused himself, leaving the turian to deal with the still grieving human. Garrus was after all the closest person to John Shepard now that Tali was gone.

* * *

><p>Alexis entered Flux with Tali and Garrus. She spotted Anderson at one of the tables and told them to wait for her and keep a vigil eye on the other patrons.<p>

"I'm glad you came Shepard. I heard what happened." He began.

"You could have told me! I went in there practically blind!" Shepard almost yelled and then remembered. _If that John is who he says he is then he knew this was going to happen! Why the fuck didn't he tell me? _

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked." He apologised. "I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not. You have to get to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit."

"There's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus System undetected, and she's grounded." Shepard exclaimed.

"Citadel control's locked out all the Normandy's systems. But if we override the ambassador's orders we can get them to bring the Normandy back on-line. You can be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone."

"If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bags." Alexis argued but had a feeling Anderson had already made up his mind.

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over. The Reapers will destroy us. Humans, asari, everybody!" he told her. "You're the only who can stop him, Shepard. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

Alexis Shepard stood up. "I won't forget this, Captain. I promise." Once this was all over, Alexis decided that she was going to do everything in her power to help Anderson out of whatever trouble he'd get into because of this.

Anderson smiled at her. "You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander?"

"Let's do it."

As Alexis and her team rushed back to the Normandy, she called Joker. "Joker, I need you ready to get us out of here in the blink of an eye"

"Aye Aye, Commander?"

* * *

><p>John looked at the newly repaired SR-2 Normandy. It had taken two days for the hired engineers to fix her and they were just finishing up with the painting. The outrageously large Cerberus symbol was gone and it once again had the original red and black stripes over white. It was… refreshing. Everybody seemed more relaxed. Jacob had restocked the armoury, Chakwas and Mordin had restocked the med bay and Mordin's lab, and Grunt had even bought a new gun. Samara had tracked down Morinth and tonight they were going after her.<p>

John walked to the cockpit to see Joker looking over everything and Garrus was in the CIC making sure things were working properly.

Garrus approached John from behind. "Commander…" he began.

"I've told you Garrus, call me John." He turned around to face the turian. "We've been friends for how long?" he asked.

"Right… I keep forgetting." Garrus shook his head and hesitated a second before speaking. "…If the doctor's still out there, I wanna kill him. Stop him so my younger self can focus on the mission."

John nodded, knowing how much this meant. "Joker."

"Yeah, Commander, I heard ya." The pilot spoke. "We're going after Dr. Heart again, huh? Eh, sounds like fun. Afterwards the Mu Relay?" he asked.

"Just get us moving, Joker." John said tired of being questioned by his helmsman.

"Aye Aye-" Joker paused. "Crap!"

"What is it, Joker?" John asked as he looked out and found he didn't need the other man to answer. In front of them, blocking their exit, were two Blood Pack Airships. "How long will it take to get out of here?"

"I need at least ten minutes, Commander." Joker said as he started up the Normandy.

"Approximately 10 minutes and 30.421 seconds, Commander Shepard." EDI said.

"Garrus, ready for round two?" John asked as he checked his assault rifle.

"Sure, why not?" the turian shrugged his shoulders. "I've already taken a rocket to the face, might as well see if I can destroy two more ships." He gave a turian smile.

"Grunt," John called out on his comm. "Meet us at the airlock, we're taking on the Blood Pack… again."

"Yes, Battlemaster." Grunt snarled.

When the krogan joined them they wasted no time in getting to work. John and Grunt took cover behind some crates on both sides of Garrus.

"Garrus, I want you to take down the ones with rocket launchers! Grunt, I want you on the ships! I'll cover you! Understood?" John yelled.

"Yes, Commander!" the aliens cried out in unison.

At first it was pretty easy, both him and Garrus had plenty of crates to camp out behind as they provided Grunt with cover, they only needed to point and shoot. But the gunships had soon turned part of docks into a burning inferno and John realized that if they didn't stop them soon the Normandy would be in danger.

John switched his M-98 Widow Sniper Rifle for his M-920 Cain, or "Nuke Launcher". "Garrus! I'm taking down those gunships! I need you to cover me!" he yelled and didn't wait for a replay as he jumped over the crate, took a hit that was deflected by his shields and ran towards the closest gunship. He slid to cover besides Grunt and counted to three before the two of them stood up and John took aim at the gunship as Grunt fired of his shotgun in cover. He managed to hit the pilot and he watched as the gunship spun out of control and started to fly towards them.

"Shit! Grunt move!" John yelled and pushed the krogan.

The gunship exploded as it hit the ground and John and Grunt were thrown against several crates from the pressure of the explosion.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled over the comm link and fired off his M-97 Viper as he moved towards them. When he reached them he pushed over some empty crates to provide temporary cover as the Blood Pack members regrouped and pulled John to his feet. The human was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and Garrus watched for a second as it close right in front of him, reminding him of the cybernetics his friend now possessed. John whipped off the blood and clasped Garrus on the shoulder.

"That's one down." He said and once again grabbed his Nuke Launcher. "Grunt, I need you to divert their attention as Garrus takes down its shields!"

If there was a response to his orders then John didn't hear it as the crater he and Garrus were hiding behind broke and they were left in the open. Garrus shields flared momentarily before giving way as he was hit trying to get to cover.

"Shields down!" he yelled over the sounds of fire.

John cursed as he switched to his pistol and started to fire shot after shot. The entire dock was crawling with Blood Pack members even though they were keeping their distance.

"Why they hell aren't they advancing?" John yelled. Garrus gave him the okay and John counted down.

"AAARGGHHH!" Grunt yelled as he stormed into the closest unfortunate souls drawing everyone's attention.

Garrus started to shoot. "The shields are down, John!" he yelled after the third hit.

"I've had enough of this." John mumbled to himself before moving out of cover and firing his Nuke Launcher. He got in a direct hit but he wasn't going to stay around to watch the second gunship crash. "Move out!" he yelled and the three of them ran towards the Normandy. Behind them the mercenaries were running in the opposite direction as the gunship hit the docks and exploded.

"Joker, we're leaving now. I have a feeling they were trying to make us stay and I don't want to stick around to find out what for." John ordered as he stepped through the airlock. "Plot a course to the Kepler Verge and let's take the MSV Fedele out."

"Aye Aye, Commander."

Garrus looked up from where he'd been holstering his weapon. "We're taking it out?" he asked as he followed John towards the armoury.

John looked at him. "Yes, they're all dead and Saleon's going to be dead soon."

"Good point." Garrus said with a smile. "Always knew you had a bit of a renegade inside of you."

* * *

><p>Alexis looked at the turian besides her. "How many were killed by him?"<p>

They'd been cruising in space heading towards the Mu Relay. Alexis had headed down to talk to Ashley but the gunnery chief was nowhere in sight. Alexis was saddened, thinking this was as far as their friendship went and had sought out Garrus' presence for comfort. The young and sometimes naïve turian always managed to make her feel better. Besides, listening to someone else's problems helped her take her mind off her own.

"A lot." He said when his omni-tool suddenly beeped. He opened the message:

**To**: Detective Garrus Vakarian

**From**: Vigilante Garrus Vakarian

'Detective,  
>Sorry about this, I'm … having an out of body experience as the humans call it. John and I took care of Saleon for you, or Dr. Heart if you'd like. Vengeance is always good the second time around. Get to the Mu Relay and keep focus. Don't let that bastard find the Conduit.<p>

From, well… you.'

Garrus blinked. "Okay, this is just…" he began as Alexis looked over his shoulder. His Commander had told him about the situation but this was just…weird.

"Looks like he took care of it for you." She said. "Vigilante? Sounds like a dark and dangerous version of you, Garrus."

He tilted his head to the side. "Dangerous?" he asked. "And you like that?"

She laughed and left him to fiddle with his (as he had taken to calling it) Mako.

Garrus shook his head. "I'll never understand human females." He muttered and went back to work.

* * *

><p>"Joker," John began over the comm. "let's head towards the Citadel."<p>

"The Citadel, Commander?" Joker was now seriously wondering if his Commander was mentally stable.

"We're going to stop Sovereign. Hopefully, before things get too out of hand this time." He said.

"Got a plan?" Garrus asked at his side.

John smiled at his best friend. "You know me." Was all he said.

"Mind if I join the party, Shepard?"

John turned to see Zaeed standing in the doorway to the briefing room with his left arm bandaged. "Always wanted to go on two suicide missions in my life." He said with a smile.

"Zaeed! I thought you left when we docked on Omega." John laughed and slapped his hand on Zaeed's back. "Nice to know you're still around, old man. You're welcomed anytime." He then turned to Garrus. "We're gonna have two teams this time. Garrus, you take Jacob and Grunt and cover Alexis's back. Keep her safe."

"Yes, Commander." Garrus said and smiled at John rolling his eyes at him.

"Zaeed, you and Samara are with me." He then turned to Legion. "As much as I trust you, others don't. You stay here and try to hack into the other heretic Geth."

"Shepard-Commander, we shall try our best." He said. "We may need AI-EDI's assistance with this task."

"EDI." John called and her blue orb appeared on the table before them.

"Yes." She said. "I shall help Legion. It will only require 15% of my processing abilities."

"Okay," John then looked at everyone in the room. Save for those they'd lost only Jack was missing as she'd been injured on the Collector's Base and was recuperating under Chakwas' watchful eye. "You have all been with me through the Omega Relay and we destroyed the Collectors. But this is a different world, the Reapers and Collectors are still a threat here and we may not get back to our own world." He paused. "Once Saren is gone we will fight the Collectors before they destroy the SSV Normandy. Then we'll gather our team and take on the Reapers." Everybody nodded. "It wasn't easy the first time and it's not going to be easy the second time. None of us ever thought we'd have to do this as second time, but things are as they are. We're going to need Commander Alexis Shepard on our side and right now she's more convinced of us being the enemy. We need all the power we can get and so do they. We need to prove to her that we are trustworthy or else we might just spend our time fighting each other and there's no time for that."

"That's why you want me to watch her back." Garrus said.

John nodded at him. "Yes," he then looked at everybody. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be the beginning of the end of the Reapers."

* * *

><p>Miranda Lawson tapped her foot as the Blood Pack brother that had ordered the troops to retreat after the destruction of their second gunship was thrown at her feet. "Where did the ship go?" she asked.<p>

"Don't know." He grunted as she again threw an attack at the krogan that managed to break his neck.

"Too bad, he was fun." Aria said. "I have information for your boss. There's a lot of activity going on near the Omega Four Relay. The Collectors have really been en massing. Don't know why." There was a moment of silence. "Your boss better be good on his word."

Miranda turned towards the other woman. "Don't worry. You'll get what you've been promised. We are a very well-funded organization."

"For your sake, you better be." Aria said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver06<strong>: Now wasn't that fun?

**Mine6chan**: it was so long! I thought it would never end!

**Silver06**: I'm having a lot of fun! Okay, review people. We're suckers for those reviews! XD

**Mine6chan**: Yes, we are! We're review-sluts! They're fuel for my writing-motor! (does that make any sense?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is a collaboration between **Mine6chan** and **Silver-06**.

**ATTENTION!** There is another write, **jamiepage19, **that's writing a story with a similar plot. The thing is that Silver-06 contacted jamiepage19 _before_ she contacted me (Mine6chan) with the idea for the story and they talked about it. But I was contacted later on since it appeared that nothing was going to happen there and we took off with it. We posted our first chapter and _then_ jamiepage19 posted hers. She has Silver-06's permission to use the idea but is writing an independent story. Silver-06 and I have nothing to do with that story (except for Silver06's main idea of parallel/alternative universes) and are only working together on Dual Reality. Just so you know.

Oh, and go check **jamiepage19**'s story. It's called **Parallel Lives**.

**Silver06**: Yeah, don't I feel stupid. But it's all been taken care of and nobody has hard feelings.

**Mine6chan**: People want faster updates! O.o'''''''''''''''

**Silver06**: I'm excited! Let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality<strong>

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Citadel… again.**

Alexis braced herself as she felt the power of the Conduit slung their vehicle into motion with them in it, and in the blink of an eye she suddenly found herself upside down in the Mako on the Presidium. The sheer force and the _weird_ experience had her trying very hard not to lose the contents of her stomach.

"Shepard!" Liara called from behind her. Her voice helped clear her head and Alexis prepared herself for the impact as she unbuckled herself. She groaned as she hit the metal ceiling of the Mako. A rough edge slammed hard into her ribcage and she curled into herself in pain.

She suddenly felt a weight on her arm and then she was roughly being pulled out of the Mako. Alexis reached for her gun and as she was pulled up in the air by her arm she pointed her gun at what she realized was a krogan.

"Grunt! Put her down!" a voice yelled and Alexis would have turned her head had she not felt herself fall and hit the ground. "Carefully!" the same voice barked, obviously not pleased, over the sounds of gunshots and explosions.

"You should have said so. Stupid turian." the rougher voice of the krogan growled.

A second pair of hands, taloned hands, gently placed themselves on her upper arms but Alexis had enough. She lashed out with her hand glowing with biotic power and felt as she pushed against two bodies before another force pushed back against her own biotic field. With gun in one hand and glowing with biotic power Alexis got up on one knee and finally laid eyes on them. A man, a krogan and a turian.

_Garrus? _Alexis thought as she looked the turian over but her attention was diverted as her name was called from behind. She pointed her gun as the turian and the man took a step forward, stopping them, and kept her eyes on them but turned her head slightly to show she was listening. Ashley stepped up beside her with her assault rifle drawn and Liara lit up with her biotics.

"Easy, Commander Shepard. We're here to help." The man spoke as he lifted his hands in hope of pacifying her.

"We were sent here by John Shepard as back up." Garrus explained as he took another step forward. Alexis was still not lowering her gun. "I'm Garrus… That's Jacob and the krogan is Grunt. I apologize for the way he handled you."

Alexis stared at him. _He looks like Garrus, minus the scars. He talks like Garrus. And he said he was sent here by John Shepard… If that's true he knows where we've just been. _"Prove it." She demanded

Garrus hesitated for a moment but then, "...Ilos was the Protheans' research facility in hopes of surviving the Reapers and you just jumped through a portal, the Conduit, to get here chasing after Saren." Garrus said.

"Good enough." Alexis said and lowered her gun.

Liara stopped glowing but Ashley did not lower her weapon. "You're going to trust them? Just like that?"

"Williams, lower your weapon. Now." Alexis ordered in a cold tone and the gunnery chief followed her order, although reluctantly.

Alexis approached Garrus and held out her hand. Garrus took it. "Screw me over and I'll kill you." She threatened.

Garrus shivered at the look in her eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it, Commander."

Alexis let go of his talon and took a step back. "We need to get to the Citadel Tower. Where's your John Shepard?"

Garrus watched as she took in their surroundings. Geth were crawling all over the place and getting closer to their location. "He's in the lower wards helping with evacuation. Unless the heretic geth give him too much trouble he should join us soon."

Alexis turned her intense gaze back on him. "We don't have time to wait. Let's move!"

"Yes, Commander!" More than two voices cried out and Alexis smirked.

She led them to the elevator that would take them to the Tower and hacked into the system to make it go faster once the doors closed. She turned back around to see Ashley and Liara standing to the right and the other three to the left. Alexis stood in the middle. "Once in the Tower no one does anything until I say so."

Ashley answered with her standard response of "Yes, Commander." but was cut off by the deeper and rougher voice of the krogan. "Why should I listen to you? You're not my Battlemaster."

Alexis tensed in anger and sparks of biotics crackled around her. "'Cause if you don't I'll repaint the inside of this goddamn elevator with your brains, krogan." She hissed.

Grunt didn't answer.

Suddenly the elevator stopped. "Saren's locked the elevator!" Alexis yelled.

_Déjà vu. _Garrus thought before he spoke. "Suit up! We're going outside!"

"Hold it!" Alexis countered and pulled up her omni-tool. A few seconds later the elevator jumped back into movement causing them all to stumble.

"This is different." Garrus mumbled loud enough for Alexis to hear but she chose not to comment. Now wasn't the time for it.

"I'm assuming you're a sniper's expert." She said eyeing the Viper on his back. "I want you and Ashley up front_. _Liara you're staying by my side, we'll be on your six. I want you two on our flanks." Alexis finished pointing at Jacob and Grunt.

The elevator stopped and they moved out with their weapons raised. Alexis felt a shiver run down her spine in warning and barley managed to raise kinetic barriers before they were showered in fire. They split, Alexis, Grunt and Liara taking cover to the right, and the others to the left. From their position Alexis had a clear view of the geth shooting at them where as the others were blocked from sight.

"Cover me!" she yelled at Liara and Grunt and rose to throw a warp at the geth.

Two were destroyed and the rest scattered. The other three now had a couple of the geth in their sights and fired. Grunt took out another two and Liara threw another over the railing. Alexis motioned for them to move out. As they reached the top of another flight of stairs they were met with more geth. Alexis realized her team wouldn't make it to cover without taking fire and charged at the nearest group of geth. Her shields flared as several shots were deflected before going down.

"Shepard! Get to cover!" Ashley yelled as she fired off her rifle.

"HHAAA!" Alexis yelled as she threw several geth into a wall and fired a few shots as she ran for cover to let her shields regenerate. She looked to her left and drew up a kinetic barrier in front of Ashley and Jacob. As soon as her shields were up again she stood and lifted several geth in the air. She watched as they were shot to pieces one after the other and turned her gaze to the shooter. Garrus flared his mandibles in a turian smirk at her.

Alexis ducked back down and pulled up her omni-tool. She managed to hack the three geth closest to her and got them to turn and start firing back at the geth.

Garrus crouched behind cover next to Jacob who turned to him. "She has a completely different combat style than Shepard. She charges into the enemy. It's going to be pretty hard keeping her safe like this." he said to the turian.

"I think she knows what we're trying to do." Garrus growled as Alexis once again moved out of cover firing her gun at a Shock Trooper. "She's making it hard for us on purpose!"

"We're almost there, man." Jacob tried to reassure him and threw a shockwave to clear the way.

"COMMANDER!" Liara suddenly shouted and Alexis turned around to see the asari being backed up into a wall.

Alexis drew up a kinetic barrier around herself before rushing to Liara's side. She threw one of the geth, smashing it against the wall and pulled out her shotgun to shoot the head right off the other.

"Perimeter's clear!" Ashley's vice suddenly yelled out and they regrouped.

Alexis was breathing hard, which worried the team that had been sent to protect her, but she didn't allow any time for concern as she ran right up to the podium with Liara and Ashley close behind, weapons ready.

Garrus and his team rushed after only to see the three women barely dodge a grenade. A gun was pointed in their direction and they all covered. Garrus signalled to Jacob who flared up with biotics and then drew his Viper rifle, getting into position. He was going to let Alexis do her thing but wasn't going to leave her unprotected.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard." Saren spoke.

His voice and words brought back old memories for Garrus but he shook them off. He needed to focus.

"In time for what?" she snapped.

"The final confrontation. I think we both expected it would end like this. You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of _all_ the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return." Saren taunted.

"Out of my way, Saren! I'll stop them and if you insist on standing in my way I'll take you out as well!" she yelled, sick of it all.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has… upgraded me." He purred.

"You're nothing but a puppet, Saren! Brainwashed and turned into a mindless freak! You're not a turian any longer." She said with a sense of regret. Saren had after all been one hell of a Spectre before all of this happened, even though she had never liked him.

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard." He started with a hint of sarcasm "After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation." He said sounding disappointed at himself. "I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too." He finished.

"You've got to be joking with me! I'd rather die than live like that!" She responded.

"Then you will die. And your companions. Everyone you know and love. Everyone you've ever met. Don't you understand? You will all die!" he shouted. "The Reapers can't be stopped. Not by you. Not by anyone. The cycle always continues."

"And when you're no longer of use to them? Then what, Saren? Tell me!" Alexis yelled. "They'll throw you away like the piece of shit you are."

"NO! We've made a deal! As long as I serve them I'll…"

"Who are you trying to fool? Once they've taken over control of the Citadel they won't need you. You'll be killed just like the rest of us! But if you move aside we might still have a chance to stop them!" Alexis tried to reason. "I _can_ stop them!"

"No one can stop them! The Reapers are too powerful!" he shouted.

"What do you know? You gave up! They didn't win because of their strength, _you_ let them win! But I'm not like you! I'll fight until the end!"

"… maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for… AARRGHH!" suddenly he stumbled. "The implants… Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

"It's never too late. There's still one way to stop this… If you've got the guts." Alexis taunted and stood before Saren, weapon lowered.

His next words were too low for the others to hear but to Alexis they rang as clear as a bell in in an empty church. "Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you." He said before he put his gun to his own head and pulled the trigger.

Alexis didn't even wait to see him fall before she ran up to the control panel and pulled up her omni-tool. The others caught up with her and Alexis suddenly had several people telling her what to do all at once.

"Quick! Open the station's arms. There's no time!"

"Set up a communication's system!"

"Contact the fleet! We need to get them to take Sovereign down before he regains control of the Citadel!"

Alexis opened a comm channel and through static made out the name of the Destiny Ascension. They we're in trouble.

"Normandy to the Citadel. Come on, Commander. Answer!" Joker's panicked vice rang loud and clear.

"It's me Joker. Relax." Alexis responded.

"Relax! You- you… Ahem, We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet, and… well, the _others_." Joker informed her. "We can save the Ascension. Just open the Citadel and give the order."

"We need all the firepower we have to take down Sovereign." Alexis started but was interrupted by Jacob.

"John Shepard managed to save the Council _and_ take down Sovereign. If he did it, so can you." He said.

Alexis glared at him. "… Joker, I'm opening the Citadel. Get ready to move in!"

* * *

><p>"Normandy to Normandy. Come in, Normandy." Joker called over the link. <em>Now there's something I never thought I'd say.<em>

"What do you want?" the grumpy voice of the other him responded.

"We've dropped off our Commander and his teams on the Citadel. We're here to help, you ass." Joker snapped. _Man, I can be such a pain._

"Jeff, we've managed to pick up a signal from the Citadel." EDI's voice sounded over the link.

* * *

><p>Joker jumped at the synthetic voice but called out on the link. "Normandy to the Citadel. Come in Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Come on, Commander. Answer!"<p>

"It's me Joker. Relax."

_Relax! She's telling me to 'relax'?_ Joker thought as he informed her of the situation. He waited and moments later Alexis Shepard gave the order to move in.

"Try to keep up, kid." His own taunting voice sounded over the comm.

"ARGH!" Joker yelled and pulled the Normandy in front of the fleet, followed closely by the SR-2.

"Alliance ships move in! Save the Destiny Ascension!" Admiral Hackett's voice called out over the systems.

Joker manoeuvred the Normandy gracefully and being smaller than the other ships quickly got in close and fired.

"That's how you do it!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Joker growled as the SSV pulled away.<p>

"Perhaps taunting him was not the best of ideas, Jeff. He is breaking formation." EDI informed in what he swore was a scolding voice.

"I know, I know." Joker groaned and tried to make the Normandy go faster. He kept an eye on the smaller ship moving gracefully in between the ships firing shot after shot. "Firing torpedoes!" he ordered.

Alliance ships were now exploding around them but so were the enemy ships. Joker tried hard to remain focused on the task at hand and not lose himself to memories. _Come on, Joker. You've done this before. Focus!_

An Alliance ship exploded dangerously close to the SSV Normandy and Joker pulled back. "Normandy to Normandy. I've got your back." He said as he placed himself on top.

* * *

><p>Joker threw a quick glare at the ship above him but realized he'd been acting unprofessionally after a quick scolding by Presley and held his tongue. He focused instead on the Ascension and helped take out the ships surrounding it.<p>

"Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. I repeat- you are all clear." He called over the channel.

Joker made another turn and headed for the Citadel as it started to open.

"The Citadel's opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!" Hackett called out.

* * *

><p>"Garrus!" someone called and Garrus turned towards the voice. He'd been separated from Tali and Wrex not soon after they'd been dropped on the Citadel in the Mako. Presley had sent them there to help evacuate and protect the inhabitants of the Citadel, but also to look for Shepard.<p>

A man in N7 armour ran up to him followed by what looked like a mercenary and an asari.

"Garrus!" he called again. There was something distinctly familiar about this man. "I'm John Shepard. We need to head towards the Tower, _fast_." He said and moved forwards.

Garrus was pushed into motion by the mercenary who pointed ahead. "Move it, kid." He said.

"_You're_ John Shepard?" Garrus asked, too shocked about their presence to react to the mercenary.

"Yes. We'll talk more later. We need to get to the Tower. That's where she is." John said.

"This way." Garrus said, suddenly focused again, and took the lead, heading for the nearest transport hub. He hoped into a cab and set it to manual, having decided to take the straightest road possible to the Tower.

* * *

><p>"This isn't over yet." Garrus spoke as he watched Ashley put another pullet in Saren's head.<p>

Alexis turned towards him. "What do you mean?" She soon got her answer in the form of Liara's panicked call.

"Commander!"

Suddenly red lightning started to flash around them and the platform they were standing on collapsed underneath them. Alexis and Garrus fell down into the pit where Saren's newly revived body climbed on the walls.

"What the hell is this!" Alexis shouted as she got on her feet. She looked around her and spotted Ashley knocked out on the ground. "Liara, stay with Williams!"

"Garrus!" Jacob called from above with Grunt besides him.

"Stay where you are! Try to hit him from a distance!" he ordered as he pulled out his M-8 Avenger assault rifle. He noticed Alexis lit up beside him with her biotics.

"I am Sovereign. And this station is MINE!" the skeleton body of Saren spoke.

"KILL IT!" Alexis shouted and emptied her clip. Garrus followed. "Liara, take down its defences!"

Shots flew over their heads as Grunt and Jacob fired as well, but the creepy bug-like body continued to crawl on every surface available. Alexis backed up as it threw itself on the ground before her and started to advance. It was after her. She emptied her clip, reloaded, and emptied the clip again.

"Shepard, move!" Garrus yelled when she stopped.

Alexis threw several warps as she started to move forwards and when she was close enough for bug-Saren to lick her boots she raised a leg and stomped on its head with biotic reinforced strength. She switched to her shotgun and pointed it at its neck and fired. She didn't stop until her shotgun was all out of shots and Saren's body no longer moving.

* * *

><p>"Its shields are down! Now's our chance!" Joker said as he manoeuvred the Normandy into position.<p>

"Hit it with everything we've got!" Admiral Hackett ordered.

"Firing the Thanix Cannon!" The _Other_ called.

"Hard on my flank! We're going in!" Joker shouted and headed for Sovereign. The Normandy managed to shot a hole through it at close range and as he manoeuvred away he managed to spot the beam of the 'Thanix Cannon' momentarily before it ripped Sovereign apart.

Joker whistled. "Impressive." _I wonder if the Commander will let me get one of those._

* * *

><p>Alexis smiled as Saren's body turned to dust before her. The battle was over. Saren was gone. A year's worth of fighting, finally over. Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine and she looked up. Debris almost the size of the Tower was headed towards them. Flaring her biotics she pushed the others as far away as possible as part of the Tower collapsed upon her. Her world turned black.<p>

"SHEPARD!" Garrus screamed as he realized what was happening, his shout echoed by Liara. He could only watch helplessly as the building and debris from Sovereign collapsed on top of her. _NO! This was what I was supposed to prevent! Shepard!_

The moment the biotic field around him faded he got his feet under him and ran, Jacob and Grunt close behind him. Jacob began moving the largest pieces of debris with his biotics, sweating at the effort it took. Soon after Liara and Williams, who'd woken only to see her Commander being buried alive, began to help dig out their Commander.

_Come on, Shepard. You can't die now! _Garrus thought as he pulled away another piece of the pile. He removed a metal plate and that was when he saw her armoured hand. Grunt saw it too, lifeless.

"Move!" Jacob yelled as he glowed even brighter with his biotics. A purple and bluish glow surrounded the pile of rubber but Jacob couldn't lift it. The glow around the pile suddenly intensified and Jacob glanced to the side to see the asari glowing bright blue as well. Together they lifted the pile and threw it elsewhere. Jacob collapsed to one knee form the effort while Liara rushed forwards.

Garrus ran to her. Ashley watched with wide and worried eyes as the turian moved Alexis gently on to her back and checked for a pulse. Alexis' armour was cracked and broken in various places and half her face was covered in blood. Ashley prepared herself for the worse.

Garrus looked up. "She still has a pulse." He said but sounded anything but relieved. "We need to get her to a medic." Her pulse was too slow and he worried about other internal injuries as he called out into his communicator. "Joker, we need evac, asap! Alexis Shepard is severely injured. Have Chakwas at the airlock when we get there!"

* * *

><p>"Right away, Garrus." Joker replied as he turned his ship away from the SSV Normandy and headed towards the Citadel Council's private docks.<p>

_This is bad. Really bad._ Joker thought, having immediately picked up on the panic in Garrus' voice.

* * *

><p>Garrus carefully picked Alexis up and started leaving when he suddenly spotted his younger other-self coming through the debris field along with John who ran to his side once he saw the person in his arms. The other Garrus had frozen to the spot at sight of the turian with his Commander lying unconscious in his arms.<p>

"What happened?" John asked keeping even paces with Garrus and looked at the almost broken form of Alexis Shepard. This had _not_ happened to him.

"Part of the Tower collapsed on top of her." He said. "Buried her… Jacob used his biotics to uncover her…" he paused. "Her pulse is too slow…" he then looked at John. _She might not make it._

John cursed.

The Normandy was already waiting for them as they reached the docks and both men quickly jumped through the airlock. Chakwas was there with Mordin, waiting with a gurney. Both doctors pushed both men away once Garrus had carefully settled the small woman on the gurney and rushed her to the med bay where they started hooking her up to monitors. They'd been in there for a while when commotion at the airlock announced the arrival of Alexis' team. Wrex, Liara, Ashley, Garrus and _Tali_ stood before them, unsure but not leaving until they received news on their Commander.

"Take me to the med bay." A familiar voice demanded and all eyes turned to Chakwas standing next to Garrus. Kelly rushed forwards to escort the woman to the med bay but dared not enter after the doctor.

Garrus turned his eyes back on John to see him swallowing hard at the sight of Tali. It was then that the rest of John's team arrived on board. A welcomed distraction.

Samara walked up to John and gave him a sympathetic smile as she passed Tali. "I will be in the observation deck if you need me, Shepard." She said and walked away. Liara's eyes were wide at the sight of the Justicar on board the ship.

John shook his head and began to take off his armour as he headed towards the armoury with both Jacob and Garrus falling in step behind him.

* * *

><p>Alexis woke up to the sound of a heart-monitor near her. Her eyes opened and she immediately regretted the action as the blinding light hurt her eyes.<p>

"Good to see you awake." Came a familiar voice as the lights dimmed to an acceptable setting.

Alexis turned her head to see Chakwas bent over her desk wearing unfamiliar clothes.

"Chakwas." She said in a raspy and hushed voice as she slowly pulled herself up.

"Not the one you're familiar with I'm afraid, my dear. She's currently occupied at one of the many emergency facilities set up all over the Citadel." Chakwas stood and walked over to her, handing her a glass of cool water before she gave her an examination. "You're aboard the Normandy SR-2." She said nonchalantly. "Officer Vakarian came rushing in here with you in his arms." She said, eyes twinkling. "I think you made quite an impression on him." She chuckled at Alexis' blank expression. "John will want to know you're awake. He's been quite worried as well. But I'll give you a head start if you feel like leaving the talking for later."

"No." she said quietly but stubbornly.

"I thought you'd say that." The doctor said with a smile. "Just like John." She said more to herself and chuckled. "But obviously not John. Oh, Joker will have fun with this one, I'm sure."

"Hey!" came a sarcastic voice. "I've already had my fun doc!"

Alexis' eyes widened when she saw Joker, wearing the same type of clothes as Chakwas with his signature hat on, but no leg braces, and no crutches.

"You're staring, Commander!" He said with his eyes full of mirth and a soft blush on his cheeks. "I mean, I know I'm the most handsome guy in the galaxy, but you shouldn't stare. It's very rude."

Alexis shook her head. _Same Joker-humour, but not my Joker._ She cocked her head to the side. _Interesting._

"As if." She said. "I wasn't starring at you because you're handsome. You got something stuck in your damn beard, ya moron."

He burst out laughing. "I think I'm in love!" he exclaimed clutching his chest over his heart.

"Yeah, in love with pleasing yourself, ya perv." She said with a soft smirk on her face. It still caused her quite a bit of discomfort to move.

Her response caused him to laugh even harder. "Hear that EDI, I'm a perv to this enchanting creature before me."

EDI's blue avatar appeared. "It would seem she doesn't like you flirting with her, Jeff." She said almost sweetly.

Alexis' jaw dropped. _An AI? There's a fucking AI on this ship?_

"I apologise if I'm alarming you, Commander." EDI said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, swallowing hard, body all tense and ready for combat.

"Just a moment ago I recorded an elevation in your heartbeat from a sensory input. You're breathing has also quickened and your body is showing signs of tension." EDI said in a calmed voice. "In other words, you were both shocked and a bit stressed about my presence. You need not be alarmed, Commander. I will not harm you nor your team, unless, of course, you harm _my_ team." And with that the AI vanished.

Alexis looked back at Joker, who shrugged. "She's got that mothering instinct to protect those she deems _hers_ to protect." He said. Suddenly he turned his head to a noise down the hall. "And that's my cue to leave."

A moment later a turian she'd seen before stood in front of her. She frowned at him. He had horrible scarring on his face, which she could now see much clearer, and his armour was horribly damaged. Alexis wondered how John Shepard could let him go on missions with that armour. She would have never allowed it.

"Garrus." She said, uncomfortable with having to call him that.

He looked her over once and nodded. "John wants to talk." He said.

A moment later Tali and Liara were rushing in as Alexis changed into something more presentable, a borrowed uniform that matched Joker's. She groaned when the asari embraced her. Liara let go immediately and apologised, thinking she had caused her Commander pain. Alexis didn't let her think otherwise. They filled her in briefly on the progress made in the four days she'd been unconscious. Alexis didn't hear much after the words 'four days'.

"I'm going to talk to John." She said and pulled away from Liara's discomforting touches.

As soon as she entered the elevator with Garrus, he began chuckling.

"What?" she growled at him.

Alexis watched as his cowl seemed to puff out and his fringe seemed to darken. He turned his attention to her with a confused look on his face before it was replaced with a contemplative look and then vanished all together, as if it had never happened.

"What?" she asked again.

"… Don't worry about Liara. She'll stop pestering you soon." He said. "She'll find a young male one day soon, and will even go as far as fighting the Shadow Broker to save his life." He paused as the elevator came to a stop. "There's only one room up here." He continued. "John will explain everything you want to know." He said and with that pushed her gently out of the elevator and left her standing there.

Alexis took in the small corridor, thinking it an unnecessary waste of space and material, and approached the locked doors. They went from red to green and opened for her. Upon entering the room she first noticed how big it was. Next were the model ships, including both _her_ Normandy and Sovereign. There were also several fictional books, a hamster, and a fish-tank. _Unnecessary luxuries. _She thought.

She then spotted a helmet so very familiar to her own, only it was too big for her head. She picked it up and saw burn marks on it. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed. Not a riffle or any kind of gun-shot scent was on the burn. It did smell toxic, though.

"That happened when I died." Came a deep voice behind her.

Alexis quickly turned, glowing with biotic power, and missing the comforting weight of her gun. She frowned at the man before her, realising he could only be one person.

"You died?" she scoffed. "Then how-"

"Sit." He ordered as he pointed to the seat across from him. Alexis then took notice of the dark circles under his eyes and the holo frame in one hand, though she couldn't see who it was of. In front of him, on the table, were two beers, one opened and the other not, but still cold. She did as he said and after a moment he spoke. "It was four months after the battle with Saren and Sovereign. Ships were going missing in the Terminus System and the Normandy, at the time, had the best stealth system in the galaxy. So I was ordered to go and find out why." He took a swig of his beer and watched as she pulled the second bottle to her and opened it, all with her biotics. "Collectors were behind it, or at least two years later we found that out. During the attack on the SSV Normandy, Joker refused to leave his "baby"." John did air quotes on that. "I hauled his ass out of that seat and practically threw him into the escape pod. Next thing I know, there's an explosion and I've been spaced. Suddenly my oxygen starts running out and just as I'm losing consciousness I actually _feel_ the burn as I enter Alchera's atmosphere." He says rushed. As if telling her about it actually makes him feel the pain. "A week later, or what _feels_ like a week later, I wake up in a Cerberus facility under attack. I didn't know it was Cerberus at the time, though. I fight my way to the shuttle and meet Jacob along the way. We escape along with Operative Lawson. Next thing I know, I'm given the new Normandy SR-2, unlimited funds, a crew and a way to fight both the Collectors and the Reapers. We take out the Collector Base, only we lost many of our people. Including one very special to me." He murmurs the last part, his hold on the frame tightens, and Alexis almost misses his words. "We then cut our ties to Cerberus and head through the Omega Four Relay only to get thrown to Virmire." He looked up at her. "I know how to stop these bastards, but I'm gonna need your help."

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I believe this?" she asked.

"Because it's true. I can have EDI send you everything. Do with it what you want, but we _have_ to stop the Reapers at all costs!"

Alexis watched as this _John_ leaned back into the couch, pulling his hands over his face. He looked almost… defeated, but not at the same time. He looked… like how she had looked after Akuze. Alexis sighed. "Fine. But no more withholding information. I want to know everything, and I do mean _everything_. Next time you try to keep a secret, I'll beat it out of you."

"Like you told Grunt you'd do to him?" he laughed and Alexis stared.

"I told him I'd repaint the walls with his brains." She told him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Deal." He said and they clanked their beers together. Alexis pulled a face at the horrible taste and John laughed even harder.

"One more thing," John added as an afterthought. "You're gonna want both Hackett and Anderson on our side. You're also gonna need a pass for Purgatory for a woman named Jack. Trust me, you're gonna need her."

"Who the fuck is going to need me?" a voice asked from the doorway and Alexis turned to see a woman about her size dressed in almost nothing but leather-straps and tattoos. "Shit, Shepard. Zaeed just told me some fucking shit about us being in some damned alternate universe." She then spotted Alexis starring at her and glared. "Who's this dumb ass-fucking shit-head?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mine6chan<strong>: There! …I… can't do… faster… than this… *collapses from exhaustion*

**Silver06: ***gives red bull* Feel better?

**Mine6chan**: *begins bouncing off the walls* NEXTCHAPTERHEREICOME! WEEEEE! XD

**Silver06**: Uh… Yeah. Go review while I try to catch her…. GET BACK HERE! *chases after mine6chan*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: **this is a collaboration between **Mine6chan** and **Silver-06**. (But we think you got that by now… ;) )

**Mine6chan**: Sorry for the long wait but there are about a million other things I need to do and haven't had much time to write.

**Silver06**: I'm not the one at fault here. I'm overflowing with ideas! Don't blame me.

**Mine6chan**: If not for you I would still be stuck hallway. See? I really need someone breathing down my neck to get things done.

**Silver06**: *jumps on Mine6chan's back and breaths heavily on her neck* Let's get to it! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality<strong>

**Chapter 4: Plans & Progress**

Alexis leaned back in her seat and her eyes darkened with anger. "Who the hell are _you_?" she growled at the other woman, not taking kindly to being insulted.

"I asked you _first_, shit-face." Jack growled back and crossed her arms.

Alexis stood up and advanced on the tattooed woman, the air around her crackling with biotic power. Jack leaned back at the power display, momentarily shocked, before she took a step forward glowing with her own biotics, stopping Alexis from climbing the small staircase and smirked from her perch on top of the two stairs.

"Bring it on, dick-face." Jack taunted and tensed as Alexis started to raise her fist.

"Enough." John suddenly spoke sternly and grabbed the other Shepard by the arm, pulling her behind him as he pushed Jack backwards, getting some distance between the two women before they destroyed his quarters.

Alexis backed up further and took a deep breath as she forced herself to calm down returning to the couch, every inch of her aching at the sudden strain placed on her still tender body. However, she didn't take her eyes off of Jack as John followed the other woman out the room asking her if she'd recovered from her injuries and answering her heated questions about what was going on. Jack had been restrained to the med bay and held there by Chakwas the moment she'd made it through the airlock at the Collector's Base and had only been allowed back down to her hide-hole three days ago under heavy medication, a baby-sitting mercenary and strict orders to _rest_.

"Look, Shepard! I want to know what the hell Zaeed was talking about! …And that's the bitch Chakwas brought to the med bay four days ago. Who the hell is she? You better be straight with me or I'll mess you up so bad you'll be eating and shitting through a tube for the rest of your fucking life!" Jack yelled.

John sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and directed her towards the door. "She's Alexis Shepard. She's me in a weird way that I'm not too inclined to explain to you right now, and whatever Zaeed's told you is probably true. The old man likes to exaggerate, though." He let her go when she passed the threshold and she turned around to glare at him. "Look, go find Garrus and have him explain it to you. If you want to know what's _really_ going on you could ask Mordin but _I_ don't have the time for this. _Not_ now." He said in his no-bullshit voice and closed the doors in the convict's face. _That's gonna come back to bite me in the ass. _He thought and turned back around.

Alexis laughed at Jacks threat but regretted it when a sharp pain spread through her side as she moved and straightened her back to elevate the pain. She put her hand on her right side and while doing so she spotted the frame John had been holding on to before and picked it up.

"That was Jack." John spoke up from the other side of the glass case. "She can be a pain but she's strong and you're going to- What are you doing?" he asked warningly as he watched Alexis with Tali's holo in her hands.

"_This_ is Tali?" Alexis asked in awe. The beautiful creature pictured in the holo held in John Shepard's arms was wearing nothing but a soft silk robe. Her face completely _visible_. "She's beautiful." She spoke softly.

"…She was everything to me." John said sitting down heavily.

Alexis looked up at him at the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes told her of grief and pain, _loss_.

"Where is she?" Alexis asked, fearing the answer she knew would come.

"She," he had to swallow past the lump in his throat. "She went with me and Garrus to place the bomb in the Collector Base." He said with a painful sigh. "I had her by my side the entire time, terrified that I'd lose her forever if she wasn't with me." The pain in his voice told Alexis everything she needed to know, but John needed to talk about it and so she kept quiet. "I actually thought we were going to make it. We just needed to place the bomb and get the hell out, but the Reapers had other plans. They'd been kidnapping colonists and melting them down."

"Melting them down?" Alexis asked hardly believing what she was hearing.

"They were building a Human Reaper." John said and leaned back on the couch. "They hadn't finished it but it still worked. We had to take it out and as we did the fucking thing crashed down on the platform. Suddenly we were flying out of control. The platform falling to pieces… Tali stumbled and fell but I caught her. Right as she fell over edge, I _caught_ her. I just needed to pull her up and she would have been safe. But I didn't…" John closed his eyes as he relieved the memories. "There was… there was an explosion… and then-, and then she wasn't there anymore." A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked at Alexis with tears in his eyes. "I let her go."

"No." she said immediately. "You did not let her go."

"I didn't pull her up." He said miserably.

"You did _not_ let her go." Alexis told him.

John looked at her, silent for what felt like hours, before he closed his eyes and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands. "Thank you." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Tali still couldn't believe she had been given full access to the ship's system. She'd thought the SSV Normandy was a work of art but the Normandy SR-2 was in an entirely different class. She didn't even know where to start looking. But as she explored on the SR-2 she was again struck with a thought that had appeared when Alexis had first told her of the situation. Where was <em>her<em> counterpart?

John Shepard had been an amazing sight when she'd first seen him, even though she had been beside herself with worry for her own Commander. Also, seeing Garrus and… well, _Garrus_, side by side, both of them uncomfortable with the other's presence, had made the entire situation more real than it had been before. As far as she knew the Garruses and the Shepards where the only ones that existed in pairs, even though one Shepard was male and the other female, which amused her immensely, and she wondered where her own counterpart was. It would have been fun to get to talk with an older version of herself and see how she would grow but it seemed that there was only one of her here.

_Keelah, this is confusing. No wonder Garrus looked completely lost. I'm getting a headache just trying to think in terms of another me. _Tali thought. Her wandering eventually led her to the engineering room. While she was loving every inch of the ship she was exploring there was one thing she did not like, _at all_. She'd asked _it_ to leave her alone as she explored the ship and in return promised to not touch anything. _I can't believe I made a promise with an AI. Father would have a fit if he knew. _

Tali stepped through the doors and was met by one of the two human engineers. The quarian had been surprised to find out that there was only a two man team at the drive-core. On the SSV there were at least five people down there at all times. The two humans' skills greatly impressed her and they had fast become sort idols for her. The two engineers, Kenneth and Gabriella, had also been quite taken by her, although there was a hint of sadness in them when they had first been introduced. They seemed to enjoy teaching her about the SR-2's drive systems and were impressed by how fast she picked up things.

_But they're nowhere near as good as Commander Alexis Shepard. _Tali thought proudly as she greeted the female engineer.

"Hey! You having fun looking around the ship? What do you think about it? Isn't she wonderful?" Gabby asked to which Tali nodded. While nowhere near as bad as Kenneth, Gabby could get rather excited talking about the Normandy.

"She's amazing!" Tali said. "I can't believe you keep her going with only two people. You guys are amazing."

Gabby laughed. "Thanks. We're not half as amazing as our Commander, though." She said and became a bit sombre losing herself in her own thoughts and forgetting who she was talking to. "He's strong, we all know just how strong he is but her death crushed him. It's not fair you know. They didn't get much time together but she was so happy. She spent hours telling me about how getting one small infection was worth one night with Shepard. How she'd loved him for years. It was cute." Gabby said with tears I her eyes. "I really miss Tali." She whispered.

"What?" Tali asked, sure she'd heard it wrong.

Gabby panicked, looking at the young quarian with widened eyes. "Er… I think I have to check things in the cargo bay. Excuse me." She said and almost ran out, pushing past Joker as she did so.

"What did she mean?" Tali demanded to know. "I'm dead?"

Joker sighed and approached her. EDI had warned him of the conversation taking place in the engineering room and had limped as fast as he could down to them. He liked Tali, had always liked her. She was a good person, and he didn't want her to find out like this. "Maybe you should ask the Commander about that." He said with a sad tone. "It's not really my place to say."

"Jeff, your younger self is currently messing with the interface." EDI said, her blue orb suddenly appearing and sounding annoyed. Joker cursed.

He turned to Tali before hurrying back to the CIC. "Look, I really think you should have a talk with the Commander but he's probably going to try to avoid you so you need to be persistent." He said and left.

Tali was left standing there alone with a million questions and no one to turn to.

* * *

><p>Alexis and John left the elevator as it reached the crew deck. John wanted to have Chakwas look her over once more before she left and had decided to escort her to med bay on the suspicion that she would skip the examination if entrusted to get there on her own. Alexis had glared at him on the way down for ruining her "plans" of a quick escape. As they approached the med bay they were stopped by Wrex and Alexis immediately remembered her promise to him.<p>

"Wrex, we're leaving to find your family armour as soon as I'm out of the infirmary. It's the least I can do for your help during this mission." She told him, truly grateful for his help.

"I like you, Shepard. There is no need for you to come with me now that I know where to find it. You have bigger things to worry about then a krogan and his family armour." He said in his gruff voice.

Alexis shook her head. "No, I gave you my word that I would help and I will." She said and then glanced at John. "We would have been on our way right now if not for the Commander's insistence that I stop by the med bay for a quick examination."

John smiled cheekily. "I'll go with him. You need to speak to Anderson and Hackett."

Alexis glared at him but looked at Wrex and the krogan nodded in consent. "Then I guess this is how far we go then, Wrex." Alexis said, knowing she couldn't ask him to stay no matter how much she wanted him to.

"It's been a pleasure, Shepard. As far as humans go, you're a damn good one. It's such a shame you're not krogan." he said and clasped her forearm after which he moved aside to let John push Alexis into the med bay much to her annoyance.

John smiled at the two Chakwases, having seen them side by side before, and nudged Alexis forwards chuckling at her shocked face. "Get in touch with Anderson and Hackett as soon as you're done here. I'll contact you once I'm done with Wrex's mission." He told her and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't forget about that pass to purgatory." He said and then smiled at the doctors before he left.

"Now then, my dear. Let us have a look at you." The Chakwas dressed in the unfamiliar uniform said and mentioned for her to take a seat on one of the beds.

The other Chakwas, dressed in familiar clothes and whom Alexis identified as _her_ Chakwas, smiled softly at her. "You really had us worried, Commander." She said before she went to work checking her wounds.

The other Chakwas crossed her arms over her chest. "Quite worried, indeed. We had all been under the impression that things were going to happen the same way they'd happened to us but you proved us otherwise."

Alexis looked up at that. "John didn't get crushed by part of the Tower collapsing on top of him?" she asked, feeling like she was losing for some reason.

"No, he did. But except for a fatal encounter with the Collectors he has always managed to avoid any life threatening injuries." Chakwas answered.

Alexis felt a sting in her left arm and hissed, turning her attention back to _her_ Chakwas tending to her. The doctor raised her gaze to meet her commander's and smiled. "It seems you've had a much easier time with your Commander than I've had with mine." She said to her other self.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man kept his fingers hovering over the controls on his chair. He would press the controls over and over again at intervals, watching the battle of the Citadel over and over, and in specific the repaired Normandy firing its canons. He'd never seen a ship of its size with such powerful canons and he <em>needed<em> to know how they worked. Ever since the appearance of the second Normandy a fiery passion had awoken in him that urged him to take into his possession the secrets the unknown ship possessed.

Aria T'Loak had sent him images of the crew of the Normandy which consisted of a diversity of species but The Illusive Man had been more surprised at the number of crew member rather than their species. They were even less than the standard number of a skeleton crew and he marvelled at the thought of the potential and knowledge each and every crew member had to possess in order to keep a ship like theirs working. He now not only wanted the ship, he also wanted the crew of the ship, _especially_ John Shepard.

The Illusive Man had searched everywhere for a John Shepard that fit the description Miss T'Loak had given him. He'd scrutinized Alexis Shepard's family history, had looked for brothers, cousins, uncles, but had found nothing.

His comm beeped, telling him of an incoming message and when he saw it was Miranda he allowed the connection.

"After your fiasco at Omega you better have some good news, Miranda. I did not hire you to fail." He warned her. Normally he was a man of great patience but as of lately he'd found himself with little to no patience at all for failures.

"John Shepard is heading to the Phoenix System of Argos Rho as we speak. Alexis Shepard has remained behind to speak with Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett. She has also requested a meeting with her mother." Miranda informed him.

"I want that ship at all costs, Miranda. The ship _and_ its crew." The Illusive Man spoke. He stayed quiet for a minute, contemplating their next move. "I'm putting you in charge of Echo Team. Get me that ship." He said and cut the connection.

The look on Miranda's face had told him of her shock at being given the command of Cerberus' most dangerous and extreme team but he wasn't worried. Miranda was his most loyal operative and in his debt. She would obey his orders and she was aware of the consequences should she refuse. The Illusive Man knew that Miranda would in no way risk the wellbeing of her twin-sister.

* * *

><p>Garrus moved around the long-lost familiar interior of the SSV Normandy. He had been left with Commander Alexis Shepard to help upgrade the canons on the SSV Normandy, and to help with the planning of the development of several Normandy SR-2s. He looked over at his younger other self who was also in the main battery. Between the two of them they had managed to cut down the work-time in half, even though he'd found himself teaching his younger self a lot of things. It had been weird, neither of them really knew how to treat the other, but Garrus had decided to act as some sort of older brother which had put the other at ease somewhat. Turians were after all a race with natural well-established hierarchal relationships.<p>

Even though Garrus was busy with calibrations questions ran through his head about the person whose command he'd been put under for the moment. Why had he been so worried about her? So much so, in fact, that he'd found himself constantly passing by the med bay and even taking up vigilance at her bed-side twice where he'd even fallen asleep the second time. Why was he even thinking of her? He didn't have a fixation on human females, not even the slightest interest! They were too soft and squishy, they complained too often and were _nothing_ like Garrus preferred his women. _Turian_ women, damn it!

However, the more he tried to not think about her the more Alexis Shepard came to his mind. Her underneath him, clutching his fringe, nipping at his shoulder, _begging_ him to drive himself- he shook his head at the thought as a shiver ran down his spine causing his scales to expand slightly.

The sound of the shifting scales caught the attention of the younger of the two and Garrus look at his older self. _What the-?_ He wondered before the older male looked at him.

"Tell me about Alexis." He asked.

"What's there to tell?" Garrus asked, finding himself on-guard for some reason. "She's like yours, isn't she?" he watched as the older male shivered slightly causing his scales to expand before they returned to normal. He cursed silently finally understanding what was going on. The other male was attracted to Alexis.

Garrus shook his head. "No. They have the same roles and similar traits but they're completely different. She's a lot more for close combat than John is, and a biotic. I wasn't prepared for that."

"… Well, she's a strong commander…" Garrus started after a moment's hesitation.

"Life history, I meant." The elder interrupted, having been given a sample of just of strong she is.

"Oh. Well… she's the sole survivor of Akuze, fought off four Thresher Maws down there and then one when we were looking for Liara." He paused for a moment, thinking. "She has a mother, not a good relationship from what she's told me. Father's dead. No siblings. No cousins. She has one aunt, although she's in prison for trying to crash an eezo tanker on a human colony. I think she might have a thing for aliens but I'm not sure." He shifted uncomfortable. "So… You gonna tell me why I'll look like a she-varren ate my face in a few years?"

Garrus laughed at his younger self's question. "Damn, I knew I was ugly but I didn't think it was _that_ bad."

They sat in silence for a moment before they both ended up laughing.

* * *

><p>John started to chuckle as Wrex began to complain about how much his armour looked like shit. "I though it looked familiar." John teased.<p>

Wrex regarded him for a moment. "You've got a quad, human." He said as Grunt walked up to John.

"What is it, Grunt?" John asked.

"I've been thinking…"

"There's a first." Jack said, dangling her new knife in the air before throwing it up and catching it.

Grunt growled at her but chose to ignore her. John was proud of his baby-krogan. "Does this mean I'll have to take the Clan Urdnot's Rite of Passage test again, Battlemaster?" he resumed.

John paused for a moment and then looked at Wrex. "He's got a point."

Wrex crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll test him myself." He said. "Drop us off on Tuchanka and I'll see what he's made of. Afterwards I'll call you… _if_ he's alive." Wrex smiled, causing John to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Alexis looked at the pass she had required a few hours ago. The SSV Normandy SR-1 was still in port. She wasn't going to leave until her mother arrived. They hadn't seen each other for six years, but Alexis knew this wasn't the time for their private problems to get in the way. She groaned softly. The meeting with now <em>Councillor<em> Anderson and Admiral Hackett had gone better than she'd hoped for. She'd told them about John, shown them the files John had provided her with for just this meeting and had tried her best at explaining the whole situation. Anderson just shook his head and muttered something about Murphy's Law versus Shepard. That had snapped Hackett out of his shock and the two of them had shared a laugh.

Alexis now had orders to assemble a large team and to work side by side with John Shepard, who was now listed as her brother and who had been made Captain of the Normandy SR-2. They also needed to make a complete study of the SR-2 in order to begin the production of it. Also, the information that John had given her concerning both the Collectors and the Reapers, along with evidence on both that had finally managed to convince the Council of the threat, meant that they now had a two years advantage that John's reality hadn't had. Production of the SR-2's was to start sometime in the following six months while the production of the SR-1's was to start immediately. Alexis smiled to herself.

_Finally something is going right._

* * *

><p>It took John and his team two days to return to the Citadel and while they were about to dock Joker called him to the cockpit. "What is it, Joker?"<p>

Joker smiled at him but didn't say a word. John raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind him. "I'm crushed, Commander."

John turned to see Joker with a hand over his heart and feigning hurt.

"Told ya he wouldn't know the difference." The younger one said.

John turned back to the one in the seat. "Does Alexis know you're here?"

"Of course!" the younger pilot said. "She would skin me alive if I hadn't asked her permission. Besides, this was partly her idea."

"EDI?" John said looking for a clearer explanation and utterly surprised at their behaviour.

"Yes, Commander?" she answered but her voice failed to hide her own amusement.

John had a feeling she had been in on it too and shook his head before walking out, causing both Jokers to laugh and giving each other air-fives, for the sake of their safety.

He made his way towards the new offices of the human embassy after contacting Alexis and having his presence requested. Things were calm for once since the whole ordeal had started and John felt confident about their situation. As he walked into the human embassy he spotted Alexis arguing with an admiral of all people. He shook his head and walked up to her.

"Alexis." He calmly said catching her fist in his hand as she'd turned taking a swing at him. Normally, she was much more aware of her surroundings but the other person in the room always managed to distract and disarm her. John may not have been a biotic, but he was sensitive to the stuff and had learned that in order to stop a biotic from going off you always had to talk calmly to one. "You okay?" he asked, slightly concerned at her agitated state.

Her eyes were wide and she pulled her hand away from him. She sighed. _Why does he always have to be so fucking calm around me?_

"Yes." She grunted out.

He then turned his attention to the Admiral and gave her a salute. "My apologise, ma'am." He said. "My _little_ sister can be a handful sometimes." He smiled down at Alexis who growled at him.

"So you're Captain John Shepard." The Admiral mused.

John looked at Alexis. "Captain?" he asked.

Alexis looked smug at knowing something he did not. "Yeah, yer ass got promoted two days ago by Anderson, who's a councillor now by the way, and Hackett." She told him causing John's eyes to widen.

_Today's just full of surprises._ He thought.

The Admiral laughed softly. "Didn't even know your new status?" she asked.

"No, ma'am." He said. "I apologise for the ignorance, but… who are you again, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Well…" she began as she took her uniform hat off causing her own pale red hair to be revealed and John was left speechless as he recognised a face similar to Alexis'. "I'm your mother, I guess; Admiral Hannah Shepard."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver06<strong>: HAHA… Cliffhanger people!

**Mine6chan**: We're evil…

**Both**: *cackling evilly*

**Mine6chan**: That was fun… *evil twinkle in eye*

**Silver06**: Creepy you mean… Reviews now, please?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is a collaboration between **Mine6chan** and **Silver-06**. (do we really need to keep saying that? We think people get it. Right, people?)

**Mine6chan**: I've been wondering…

**Silver06**: *munching on cookies* … What?

**Mine6chan**: Why haven't we received any idiotic flames yet?... I mean, every story gets them... In some weird way I'm starting to feel left out…

**Silver06**: Let me get this straight *raises eyebrow*… You want _flames_?

**Mine6chan**: … On second thought, forget I ever said that.

**Silver06**: *shakes her head*

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality<strong>

**Chapter 5: Getting Started**

"_I'm your mother, I guess: Admiral Hannah Shepard."_

John stared in slight shock at the woman before him. Her resemblance to Alexis was uncanny. The more he looked at her, the more he could see the older woman in the younger one and the younger woman in the older one. The red hair that had once been as fiery as her daughter's had been, and the high cheekbones that gave the younger one a more refined look. The height that had the two women standing shoulder to shoulder and their postures that spoke of a hard military life. The only feature they didn't seem to share was the colour of their eyes. While Alexis had soft forest green eyes that seemed to contain a world of secrets, Hannah Shepard's eyes were a deep ocean blue that gave just the tiniest of hints towards the power and strength the older woman possessed.

"Mother?" John thought out loud.

"Yes." Hannah said and nodded. "I hope that won't be a problem but you've been listed as Alexis' brother which makes you my son." She took a step forwards. "I have been informed of the situation and thought that it would seem most strange if mother and son acted as complete strangers towards each other. Hence, here we are." She said and smiled.

The young man before her was tall and handsome. _He must be a real heartbreaker. _Hannah thought. She had been called to the Citadel by Councillor Anderson and told of the situation by her daughter. She had honestly thought that her daughter had gone over the edge but the datapads filled with information and _evidence _had managed to somewhat convince her otherwise. There had still been a part of her that had been sceptic to her daughter's words, Alexis tended to let her emotions influence her in situations where emotions were nothing but a hindrance, but the unfamiliar yet still somewhat familiar appearance of the man before her was starting to convince her that her daughter was still very much sane.

"I feel I must apologise to you, John." Hannah admitted.

John looked confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Until the moment you walked through those doors part of me had still been convinced that my daughter had gone mad." She said. If she noticed the glare Alexis sent her she gave no indication of it and ignored her like she had done for the last six years. "However, I can see that you are indeed very much real and no matter how bizarre this situation may seem I must accept that it is the truth."

John smiled at her, memories of his own mother flashed in his mind and he noticed that while she looked almost nothing like his own mother there was still something there that had him feeling like the young innocent farm boy he'd once been. "I believe we will get along just fine, Admiral."

Hannah returned the smile. "Please, Captain. Call me mother."

"Then I insist you call me, John." He smiled and offered her his arm.

Hannah took it and laughed like the young girl she had once been as they left the embassy to get more acquainted with each other. "I don't think I'll have any problems treating you as my son, Johnny." She said before the doors closed behind them.

Left in the office Alexis Shepard boiled with anger at the way her mother had taken an immediate liking to John. _I've been trying for years to get her to talk to me like that! YEARS! And it only takes him a couple of minutes with her to form a relationship? Damn it!_

"Damn it!" she yelled and the air around her crackled with biotic energy. Alexis raised a hand and rubbed at her temples. She needed to calm down, the human embassy was not the place for her to have an emotional outburst and she still had a million things she needed to do. _I need to calm down. If she finds out I had a fit I'll never hear the end of it_. She thought.

Alexis left the offices and headed for her ship. She halted in her steps when she saw that the Normandy SR-2 was docked next to her own Normandy. For the first time she could finally see the differences between the two ships. The SR-2 was bigger, almost twice the size of the SR-1, and Alexis had seen the shots from the battle. There was no question of which was the better ship and Alexis gave a sigh of disappointment.

_He's even been made Captain. _She thought bitterly.

"Commander!" a voice suddenly rang out over the docks and Alexis looked up to see Tali approach her. "Commander, I need to talk to you." She said rushed.

"Sure, Tali. What's up?" she asked.

"Ehm, I would like it if we could talk in private, Commander." Tali said, glancing at the few dockworkers that were running around.

Alexis took a moment to observe the quarian. Tali was standing with her shoulders hunched over, holding on to her left elbow and with the visor of her helmet tilted downwards. Alexis nodded and started to walk. "We'll talk in my quarters." _Which aren't half as impressive as John's quarters. _She added mentally.

They passed through the airlock and the pilot's seat which was empty. The CIC deck was bare save for a handful of people and no one spoke to the pair as they made their way down. Alexis opened her doors and mentioned for Tali to go in first, locking the doors after her to give them as much privacy as possible. She moved over to her personal station and spotted that besides the people on the CIC deck that there were two turians in the main battery. _I should really tell them to get out of there. Older Garrus might also want to know that John's back._ She thought and made a note to head there afterwards.

Alexis finally settled down in one of the two chairs and gave Tali her undivided attention. "So? What did you want to talk about?"

Tali moved around the room but soon found her herself taking the seat opposite the Commander. There was nothing interesting in the room to keep her distracted with, for although she had said she wanted to talk she had no idea how or where to start.

They sat in silence for a while and Alexis watched as the young quarian woman fidgeted in her seat. She decided to speak. "Tali, if you want to go back to the Fleet I'll happily take you there myself." She started and got Tali's attention. "You've been a tremendous help and I couldn't have done this without you, but I know you're still on your Pilgrimage and if you're worried about what to bring back then I can get you something you might find useful. See it as a thank you gift from me to you."

Tali stared at her for a moment before she shook her head. "I… I appreciate it, Commander. And I do plan on going back to the Fleet… but that's not what I wanted to talk about." She said and finally decided to just say the first thing on her mind seeing as Alexis was patiently waiting for her to talk. "Did you know that I'm dead?" she asked. "Well, not me but the _other_ me? From the other team? …Keelah, this is so confusing." She mumbled and tried again. "The other team had me on them as well and when I went to talk to Gabriella she seemed to forget that I was there and she said that I'd died and-"

"I know, Tali." Alexis interrupted her, giving her a soft smile.

Tali stared at her in stunned silence. "I was also-"

Alexis interrupted her again. "She's not you, Tali. You don't need to say 'I' all the time. Just… use her name and try not to think of it as being you. It makes it easier." She tried to help.

Tali nodded and drew in an audible breath before she spoke again. "It seems… Tali was also in a relationship with John Shepard."

Alexis smiled again. "Yeah, I know. I saw a frame in his quarters."

Tali was shocked. "A picture?"

"Yeah, they both looked really happy in it." Alexis said and leaned back in her chair. "She looked so beautiful as well… I had no idea quarians were so beautiful. That _you_ are so beautiful, Tali."

"Oh, _Keelah_…" Tali placed her hands on her visor. "…I- I don't.. _What happened_?" she finally asked.

"She was by his side during their entire mission on the Collectors' Base. But then they had to face a Reaper which was being built at the base and while they managed to take it down it crashed down onto the platform they'd been standing on... She fell." Alexis said as gently as she could.

Tali stood up. "_Keelah_… Does this- does this mean I'm going to die as well?" she asked.

Alexis stood up from her seat as well and approached the other woman, placing her hands on her shoulders. "No." she said firmly. "They may be versions of us that have already done all this crap but it's not the same. There are already differences and you are _not_ going to die. I promise you, Tali… Iwon't_ let _you die." Alexis spoke before pulling her into a hug.

The other woman wrapped her own arms around Alexis and drew in deep breaths to calm herself down. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling apart and Tali laughed softly as Alexis grinned at her. "You know, Commander." Tali began. "Since the other you and the other me had feelings for each other I thought for a moment that maybe you're not accepting Liara's advances because-"

"Stop right there, Tali." Alexis said and put some distance in between them. "You know I don't have anything against you or any other race, in fact I _like_ aliens, and gender is not a problem, but Alliance regulations clearly state that fraternisation is prohibited and even though Liara's not Alliance, _I am_ and even if that weren't the case Liara-"

"It was a joke, Shepard." Tali said, giggling at the sight of Alexis getting worked up.

Alexis stared at the quarian. "Oh." She then glared at her. "Don't do that." She said to which Tali only laughed at before the two women sobered up and became serious once again.

"How should I act around him?" Tali asked.

"Depends on what you want." Alexis said. "I know he's hurt and he's still grieving but he needs to move on. It's for his own good." She paused and then asked. "What do _you_ want to do now? About the Fleet and the Pilgrimage, I mean."

Tali thought for a moment. "I think I'll take you up on your offer, Shepard. But I'd like to come back, the Reaper's are still out there and they are a threat to everyone."

Alexis smiled. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll come pick you up."

A sudden beep from her omni-tool told her of an incoming message from John.

**To**: Commander Alexis Shepard

**From**: Captain John Shepard

'Alexis, we're on our way to the SSV Normandy. Thought I'd give you a heads up.'

Alexis cursed. "Shit. My mother's on her way here with John." She left her quarters followed by Tali and together they made their way up to the CIC deck.

"You don't get on well with you mother?" Tali asked curiously.

Alexis shook her head. "Not really. There have always been problems between us ever since she found out I was a biotic and took me from my father to raise as a soldier. We hadn't seen or spoken to each for the last six years until a couple of hours ago."

"I'm sorry, Commander." Tali said.

Alexis turned towards her and smiled. "Why? It's not _your_ fault."

They reached the airlock and were greeted by Joker and Joker at the controls.

"Commander." Her Joker greeted her like always.

"Joker." She said in response before turning the other one. "Jeff."

"What? No Joker?" he asked feigning hurt.

"You're not _my_ Joker so no. No Joker for you. Besides you're the older one and Jeff is your name so Jeff it is." She said and smirked.

"Fine by me, _babe_." He said and smirked. Besides him the eyes of the younger one widened comically and he took a step back just in case his Commander decided to use her biotics.

Alexis wasn't given the chance to retort as the ship's VI announced the arrival of Captain John Shepard and Admiral Hannah Shepard. She turned around and when the doors to the airlocks opened to reveal her superiors she saluted along with Joker and Jeff.

"At ease, Commander." Hannah said as she stepped into the ship. Her eyes immediately went to rest on the quarian besides her daughter and stayed there.

Alexis took a step forwards and places herself in front of Tali, drawing her mother's attention. "It's an honour to have you on board, Admiral." She lied through her teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alexis. You don't want me on your ship and I don't need you to lie to me about it. Save your breath." She said and turned towards the pilots. Behind her John shared a look with Alexis. "So these are the two best Alliance pilots in Citadel Space?" she asked as she looked them over. They were indeed identical which helped to strengthen her doubting belief in her daughter's story.

"The best damn pilots in the Universe, ma'am." Jeff corrected.

Hannah smiled. "I must say I am inclined to agree after your little show against Sovereign but I believe in modesty." She said and then turned to take in the Normandy. "So this is the SSV Normandy SR-1. It's impressive…" she said and started to walk down the bridge, Alexis and John on either side of her. "The other one is a replica built by Cerberus, no?"

"Yes." John answered. "It is approximately twice the size of the SSV and with a few other upgrades but is basically still the same stealth orientate ship." He said proudly but trying to not brag too much seeing the way Alexis glared at him.

They walked down to the CIC where Alexis introduced her to her Executive Officer, Chief Navigator Presley. Alexis managed to explain parts of the Normandy's operating systems that John had no idea even existed and he was impressed by his newly acquired little sister's tech knowledge. As John showed the Admiral around Alexis took the opportunity to dismiss the remaining crew, leaving them practically alone. Alexis re-joined the pair on at the CO's station overlooking the galaxy map where John was telling his new mother of his own time as the CO of his SSV Normandy.

"Commander." A deep voice spoke as the pair appeared around the stairs. Alexis' eyes widened as she laid eyes on the two turians she had completely forgotten where still on board.

"Garrus!" John exclaimed and clasped his friend's arm.

"John." Garrus said and smiled, glad to have his friend back. "I heard you've been promoted to Captain, now." He'd glanced at Alexis as he reached the CIC and had gotten a slight shove as he'd been caught by his younger counterpart.

John grinned back at him, silently proud of his new title but didn't say anything. Instead he took a step back and mention towards the Admiral. "This is Admiral Hannah Shepard. Commanding Officer on the SSV Kilimanjaro and Alexis' mother."

At the mention of her military grade both turians immediately saluted and stood at attention. "Ma'am."

Hannah didn't say a word. She looked them over from top to toe, her gaze lingering momentarily on the older turian's scars and armour, and scrutinized every single part of them. To her, all turians looked the same but there was something about these two that made them appear more similar than she would have normally thought. Hannah let the thought go, however, as she turned towards her daughter, her jaws locked in disapproval and her gaze cold and hard.

"Care to explain this, Alexis." She demanded.

Alexis meet her mother's gaze with her own cold stare. "They are a valuable part of my crew, ma'am." She seemed to explain and the three males shared confused looks amongst themselves.

"They're _turian_, Alexis." Her mother almost growled.

"Yes, Admiral." Alexis answered coldly.

Hannah was not a xenophobic but her encounters with turians during the First Contact War had her wary of other alien races, and she had an especially hard time accepting turians.

"_Alexis_, do I have to remind you of-" Hannah started to scold but was silenced by her daughter.

"I'm honoured by your presence here, Admiral. But I believe it is time for you to leave, ma'am." Alexis said calmly. Having been raised by the other woman Alexis was not one to be pushed around, not by a superior, not even by her own _mother_, and had also been taught to be fiercely loyal to her own people.

The two women stood eye to eye in a silent intense show down until Admiral Hannah Shepard stepped back. "It's been a pleasure to meet with you, John. I hope to see you again soon." She said with a forced smile as she turned towards him. John offered to escort her out but was gently refused.

Once the echo of the airlock closing had subsided Alexis turned furious eyes on John. "What the hell were you thinking when you decided to bring _my mother_ on board _my ship_?" she hissed "_Especially_ without asking me first!" and then yelled.

John raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Alexis, I had no idea that-"

"That _what_?" she yelled. "That my mother is one mean bitch with a xenophobic streak?" she asked dangerously. When she didn't receive an answer she growled and took a threateningly step forwards, making the other three take a step back. "_Get the fuck off my ship_."

For a second John did nothing but stare at the woman before him. She had clearly reached her breaking point and he decided that to avoid agitating her further he would leave. John made it halfway down to the bridge when her voice rang out.

"That means you too, Vakarian." She hissed and John turned around to see Garrus following him towards the airlock. He raised an eyebrow in question at his friend's slightly flustered look but only received a shake of the head as a response.

Alexis and Garrus were now completely alone on the Normandy. The drive-core of the Normandy had been powered down to a minimum and so not even the customary hum of the power running through her could be heard. Alexis sat down hard on the stairs to her station with a hand holding on to the railing. Garrus had seen his Commander enraged before and even witnessed her kill in cold blood but never before had he seen her as she was now. What disturbed him the most was that she was not glowing with her biotics as was her custom when dealing with anger. He took a hesitant step forwards before gaining confidence and crouched down before her.

"I'm sorry, Garrus." She almost whispered.

"What for, Commander?" he asked although he knew already.

"For having a mother who hates turians?" She made it sound like a question as she laughed and smiled sadly at him. "Look, I'm just… I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for what she said, for letting her get on the ship. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

Garrus mandibles flared in shock. "Why would I get the wrong impression of you?"

Alexis shook her head. "Damn it, Garrus. Do I really have to say it?" she asked and looked at him with such sad eyes it almost broke his heart. Alexis sighed. "You're important to me. You're like family, like the brother I never had." She lowered her head and whispered. "I don't want you to hate me."

The seconds ticked by in heavy silence until Garrus broke it. "I could never hate you, Alexis. You're my commander, my brother-in-arms, my friend."

Alexis looked up and when Garrus caught her gaze he said. "I think of you as family as well." Garrus smiled at his commander. "I also think that you'll be surprised to hear that my _other_ self is very "interested" in you." He said partly to distract her from her more negative thoughts and partly to inform her of it.

He watched as Alexis' face went from one of anger and despair to embarrassment as her face flushed red all the way from her neck across her cheeks and up to her ears.

"W-What makes you think… think that?" she stuttered.

If Garrus had eyebrows one would have been raised in the most hilarious way at the moment. _She sees me as a sibling but not him? _He smirked. _Humans, very confusing species. _

"There are many signs in turians; especially males, when they're interested in someone." He paused and noticed she was _indeed _ paying attention now. "One: the male's attention and gaze will continuously follow the one he's interested in. Two: the plates and scales on his body expand slightly when other males are either speaking of her or near her And three: they'll become aggressive to whoever opposes the one they're interested in. Turians are very protective mates by nature Shepard." He shook his head. "Mr Vakarian show all these signs when you're involved." He chuckled. "You might not have heard it but he growled when your mother began criticising your ship and choice of crew." He laughed when he saw she was still blushing. "I found it quite funny. As to your mother, it's not the first time a human's looked down on me for being turian and trust me it doesn't bother me. You know, she should meet with my father. He has a xenophobic streak in him as well. He especially dislikes humans, thinks they're not worthy of any of the attention the Council gives them."

Alexis smiled. "We should get them together someday." She said.

"My mother might be inclined to disagree with you on that, but my sister; Solonna, may enjoy the show. Doubt her mate would though, he's more into watching plants grow and all… that." Garrus muttered.

Alexis began laughing causing Garrus to smile. "I needed that, thanks." She smiled and gave him a wrist clasp, which to a turian was a sign of mutual respect.

* * *

><p>Garrus looked at John and smirked as he began showing Admiral Shepard around the SR-2. He didn't get far into his explanations and EDI soon appeared.<p>

"Captain, may I say your analysis of the terminals in the drive core isn't fully correct. If I may, I could give Admiral Shepard a better tour of the ship that's a bit more accurate."

Admiral Shepard's look of shock was priceless. Her eyes were wide, jaw slack and she looked close to fainting.

Garrus took this moment to make his presence known. "John." He called.

"Garrus, is there something you need?" he asked his long-time friend and Garrus smiled as he saw the spark of life slowly return to his friend.

"Just thought you'd like to know that we've found Gardner. He's coming to join us and has asked if there's going to be an assistant Chef in the kitchen."

John raised an eyebrow. "Does he want one?" he questioned, remembering that his Gardner always said he loved cooking alone.

"Yes, he as a wife. She used to own a restaurant but the Blue Suns ran her out." Garrus explained.

"Why?" John asked.

"It would seem this reality's Gardner is different from what ours was. For one; he's married and two; his wife is an asari." Garrus' faceplates lifted as he smiled.

Hannah Shepard's left eye twitched at that information. _There's no way he'll let an asari harl- _her thoughts were interrupted by John's laugh. _He sounds like my late husband when he laughs. _She mused.

"Make sure they have one of the new private crew quarters." He said.

"Sure thing." The turian said and walked out.

"You're allowing aliens on your crew?" Hannah questioned. _Are all my children alien crazy?_ She wondered. _I don't want to lose my new son like I have my daughter._

Suddenly his pleasant and friendly demeanour changed to something more serious and Hannah was surprised at the sudden change. "I will not tolerate any xenophobic behaviour on my ship from _anyone_. They might be another race but they are no different from us and to _them_, we are the aliens." He said sternly, almost scolding. "I understand you fought in the First Contact War but the war is over. You need to stop this hatred you have and _not_ bring it on board _my_ ship. Leave it at the airlock, or else that's where you'll end up at, _mom_."

Hannah took a deep breath to calm herself. "…You're right, and I… I apologise for that comment. I do have some problems and know I have to deal with them. This is your ship and I'll follow your rules, son." She was able to say to her new son. Something she would never be able to say to her daughter.

John sighed. "Good." He smiled. "Now, would you like to see the training room?"

"Of course." She said and looped her arm through his as they walked off.

* * *

><p>Miranda looked at the four beings that stood before. <em>All that's missing is Alexis Shepard and we'd have the five most deadliest beings assembled in one place. <em>She thought with a grim smile.

The first one was a human man with a tattooed face and a dozen piercings on every visible part of his body. In his hand he held butterfly knife that he kept toying with. He grinned as she walked up to him and three others. "Daryl 'Hunter' Dy'en; knife and stealth expert. Listed by Earth authorities as one of its most wanted criminals."

She walked up to the next one. An asari with red and blue tattoos on her arms and a scar over her left eye. She had two handguns holstered on her hips and a rifle strapped to her back. Another pistol on her left thigh and a hunting knife tied to her calf. "Mar'ie Liv'onious; weapons dealer and specialist. An Ardat Yakshi. Able to kill with both her mind and body, the best asari assassin there is. A high level biotic and almost eight hundred years old."

She walked on to the next one. "Thane Krios; drell assassin. The best. Stealth fighter, sniper's expert and minimal biotics."

The drell nodded at her. "Once we are finished with this mission I will go off by myself again." He said.

Miranda smiled charmingly. "Of course." _If you survive. _

The asari looked up at her and then back to the drell. Miranda walked up to the last person. "Vask Norv was Kliper nar Hark'liv?" she looked at the obviously male quarian before her. "Tech specialist. Exiled from the Flotilla for sabotaging the drive systems of the Rayya and almost assassinating 20,000 men, women and children aboard the Rayya. Successfully sabotaged Liveship Klivara which resulted in the death of 189 people. AI hacking specialist. Shotgun's expert." _Psycho. _she thought before looking over the group of misfits.

Echo Team wasn't what she'd expected. She'd been waiting for a team of only humans and no a diversity of species. _But they're professional killers._ She mused. "our target is the Normandy." She started and showed a picture of the ship. "This isn't the SSV Normandy, but a look-alike under the command of a John Grey Shepard. They have less than the average skeleton-crew on board at the moment. We're assuming the ship is equipped with a very advanced VI if not an actual AI." This caught the quarian's attention. "We've been able to verify that there are a krogan, an asari and a turian as part of the crew. There have also been a rumour that Subject Zero is on board as well, but we've been unable to confirm this." she paused as the asari and quarian stood. "We leave now and we follow and observe for the most opportune moment to strike. The Illusive Man wants no casualties and wants the ship intact for study. "

"What about John Shepard?" Thane questioned.

"He's to be caught and kept alive." She said smiling.

"Of course." He drell sat back. _This mission just got interesting._

* * *

><p>John sat next to an advertisement sign. He smirked. It was the same sign that Kasumi had first communicated through to him. He'd been waiting for her then and was now remembering what she'd once told her.<p>

_John looked at the little Japanese woman and smirked. "So where were you after the battle with Sovereign?"_

_She smirked under her hood. "Simple." She said smiling. "On the Citadel."_

"_And what were you doing there?" he asked causing Tali next to him to giggle._

"_Shepard, you know I don't give away secrets." She said still smiling. "But since you're a friend, I'll tell." John smiled as she as took another sip of her drink and leaned back into Jacob's arms. "I was stealing information from Valern's office." She giggled. "He has a very baaaaad secret…" John, Tali and Garrus leaned forwards. "He's got a fetish for human women. Has quite a little stash of girl on girl pornos." She laughed at his disturbed look._

"_that's more than I ever wanted to know about Councillor Valern." He commented. _

"_I think I need something stronger." Garrus muttered and headed for the bar._

"_Agreed." Jacob and Shepard said in unison. _

John activated the stealth generator he had on him and began to walk into the general direction of Councillor Valern's office to find the little thief.

* * *

><p>Alexis walked aboard the Normandy SR-2 looking for John and she entered his quarters only to find it empty. She growled. She had gone to Purgatory, retrieved Jack and was now back to ask him why she shouldn't kill the little skin-head bitch. She turned and left. As she walked down the corridor her biotics began to flare as rage built up inside of her at the memories of the other biotic woman's actions. Alexis had only a handful of times felt such a want to kill another being and Jack was quickly making her way up to the number one spot on Alexis' most-hated-people-to-kill-list. The two women had even exchanged several blows on their way back to the Citadel and as a result Alexis now had new bruises to show off. Not that Jack had gotten away without any injuries, she was currently in the med bay of the SSV with a broken arm and bruises of her own.<p>

She turned the corner and bumped into a turian chest with such force she stumbled backwards. Hands came up to steady her and Alexis looked up into the deep blue eyes of the other Garrus Vakarian. She suddenly couldn't stop herself and reached up to touch the scarred side of his face. His eyes closed at the contact and he began to purr deep in his throat as his hold on her became stronger. She watched as his scales moved and Garrus started to lean his head towards her until his forehead touched her own. He pulled her closer until she could feel his purr vibrating through her entire being. She needed to touch him, more of him. Her fingers went from his jaw to his fringe and the touch made the purr turn into a growl as he picked her up and pushed her into the wall. Her biotics flared, her emotions running wild, and she bucked her hips against him and arousal shot through her. She watched with glazed over eyes as he took a deep breath and then opened his eyes with such an intense look in them that had she'd been in her right mind she would have tried to back away. Her dropped her to the floor and grabbed her wrist, practically dragging her into his own private room.

"EDI, nobody is to disturb me." He growled out the order and Alexis shivered.

"Acknowledged, Officer Vakarian." Came the harmonic voice as he grabbed her by her hips and threw her back into the wall, going back to growling as he started to nip at her throat.

_MINE! _His thoughts screamed over and over again. He bit her shoulder and almost lost it when she moaned. "Take them off." He ordered her, pulling at her clothes, threatening to shred them if she didn't do as he demanded. He watched as she managed to pull off her pants with great difficulty before pushing himself against her, growled darker, and practically tore her panties off.

Alexis pulled back and looked at him. He smiled, grabbed her and lifted her up. He pushed himself close and licked from her neck up to her lips leaving a wet and burning trail on her skin. Her lips parted in a soft groan and he dipped his tongue into her mouth all the way down to the back of her throat. He couldn't kiss her the way humans did but he still wanted, _needed_, to drink from her sweet lips. To taste her. He gave one final lick on her lower lip before he started to kneel at the same time he pushed her up higher. He lifted her shirt and dipped his tongue into her navel which caused her to cry out and arch her back, he made a note of that with a smirk on his face. He bit down on her hip and strengthened his hold as she flinched and hissed. He finally crouched down on the floor and lifted her legs over his shoulder, moving his hands to hold on to her hips.

He placed another bite on the inside of her hip and was SO glad he got tested for allergies by Mordin as he tasted her blood. Being allergic to her would have been _bad_.

Not that it would have stopped him at this point.

Alexis gasped as she felt his wet and raspy tongue trace her slowly. Once, twice, three times before it pushed inside of her and she screamed. Her once strong hold over her biotics snapped and she felt the power surge through her. It was almost too much. Suddenly Garrus started to purr and she threw her head back and screamed as her body started to spasm at the sensations. The shockwave that went through her was too much and her biotics flared up and then rolled off of her in waves, enveloping them both.

As she came down from her orgasm panting heavily she found herself on the floor with him hunched over her, a turian smirk on his face. "That was interesting." He said, voice deeper than it had been before.

Alexis clutched at his leg and pulled. "My turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver06<strong>: Oh dear. Did we just do that?

**Mine6chan**: Who, me? You did it!

**Silver06**: *blush* …you tweaked it…

**Mine6chan**: *grins* XD Yay! First lemon! *does a dance*

**Silver06**: *face becomes redder* *points finger at Mine6chan* You're doing the next one!

**Mine6chan**: *purrs* No prrrroblem… ;D

**Silver06**: Please review while I go shower off this dirty feeling.

**Mine6chan**: *laughs* aaawwww! how cute! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **collab.

**Silver06:** *bounces excitedly*

**Mine6Chan:** What's up with you?

**Silver06:** I JUST DRANK 2 LITERS OF MOUNTAIN DEW BECAUSE OF A DARE!

**Mine6Chan:** *facepalm* Idiot…

**Silver06:** *grins* Never said I was a genius.

**Mine6Chan:** Lmbo...just read guys...

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality <strong>

**Chapter 6: Everbody... almost.  
><strong>

Alexis rubbed some oil off on her pants. She was currently cramped up in one of the many nook and crannies of the Normandy replacing pieces that would help with the ship's performance. She was also mumbling to herself and trying to convince herself that she _wasn't_ hiding from one specific turian. She blushed as the memories resurfaced and she covered her face with her dirty greasy hands, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing even though there no one was there to see.

Once _Vakarian_ (she refused to call him Garrus, not because it was the name her best friend but because it seemed too _intimate_) had taken her to the edges of the universe and beyond, and she had returned the favour to the best of her limited abilities, she had snapped back to her Alliance trained senses and hightailed it out of there. Alexis wasn't _ashamed_ of what she'd done nor did she _regret_ it but her little experience in anything involving any sorts of intimate relationships had her very, _very_ embarrassed. Not to forget that she had completely lost control of her senses and had acted on emotion, instinct, and _want_. She had never before experienced anything like it, had no idea what it was she wanted, what it meant and would rather just _not_ think about it for simplicity's sake. She couldn't even remember what he'd _looked_ like as he'd done those things to her, could only remember feelings and sensations and the warmth that had spread in her.

"Damnit!" she yelled as she felt her entire face heat up.

(222)

John looked at the startled Miss Goto in his debriefing room looking like a child who'd gotten caught with her hands in the cookie jar, literally. He shook his head and just wanted to forget what had happened in the Councillor's office. To put it straight, the Councillor had been watching one of those explicit pornographic movies. John was sure that Joker, _both of them_, would've had tons of fun with this information. The Captain shook his head, drawing the Japanese woman's attention. Her hood was down, allowing her raven coloured hair to be seen and her deep green eyes looked up at him with fear.

_She's been caught and she knows it. _John mused.

"Miss Goto," he began, noticing that his calm voice startled her. "I have quite a few options here. You see, what you were doing is against the law and I _should_ turn you over to C-Sec and be done with you… However, I do believe that my sister would have let you go in exchange for the "information" you've managed to uncover on the Councillor." He said and smiled as he watched hope shimmer to life in her eyes. "But I have other plans for you. If you're willing to cooperate with me I'll forget about this whole… thing." He grinned as he saw her swallow hard.

"What do you want me to do, Captain Shepard?" she purred, trying to flirt her way out of trouble.

"I'm not interested, Miss Goto, so spare me the act." He said and shook his head. "Now, if we're going to work together you'll call me John, just like the rest of the people I consider friends."

"What _exactly_ is it that you want?" Kasumi asked.

"Join my team. You'll have my protection and my help for whatever needs to be done. I have a mission that needs a large team and we'll be joined by Spectre Alexis Shepard and her team." He told her.

"What's the mission?" she asked.

"Take out the Collector Base and destroy the Reapers." He said and then proceeded on to the next part. "Your partner was a man by the name of Kenji, correct?" John watched as an emotion gripped the young woman as she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. "He… he's dead."

"His grey box was stolen, correct?"

Her head snapped up. "How-" her eyes were wide. _How does he even know that! _"Yes." She finished.

Suddenly Jacob walked in with a soft smile on his face. John turned to him. "How was it?" he asked.

"Easy." He said and set down a grey box in front of Miss Goto, his gaze softening as he laid eyes on her. The Japanese woman's eyes were wide as she went to touch it but flinched and pulled her hands away and looked between the two men.

_What's going on? _She thought.

John could see her confusion. "I'll leave you with Mr Taylor here, and let him explain things to you." He then looked at Jacob. "Start from the beginning and talk slowly so she'll understand. We don't want her to go into shock. Mordin may like the analysis but I won't."

Jacob nodded as John walked out and down the hall to the CIC, where he saw not one, but _two_ Kelly Chambers.

"Good even, Captain." They said in unison with quirky smiles on their faces.

John shook his head. "Nu-uh. You…" he pointed at the younger one. "are supposed to be on the SSV Normandy right now, not the SR-2."

She giggled. "I know that. We just wanted to do a little experiment."

The elder giggled as well. "It won't happen again, Captain." She said as she escorted her younger self off the CIC.

Standing alone near the CO's station John had a look over his ship and was glad when he noticed there were more people around than there had been a week ago. Kelly had done a good job finding people to fill the empty stations. He also noticed Tali standing there and swallowed hard.

_Come on, John. You've faced countless of atrocities and yet you can't even face her?_

He started to turn away.

_COWARD!_ His mind yelled at him and he turned back.

"T-Tali." He stuttered.

_Idiot._

"Captain Shepard. I will be leaving soon to return to the Migrant Fleet. I need to finish my Pilgrimage and Commander Shepard has managed to help me acquire proper gifts from the Council to return with." She lowered her head a bit. "She's told me I'm welcomed to return anytime I'd like and I would like to come back." She started to fumble with her hands. "I… I would have liked to complete my study of your ship. She's a beautiful designed vessel, and the power and technology…" she paused and stared when she noticed he was only a couple of inches away from her. "_Keelah_… You have such deep eyes." She said causing John to smile. "Oh! Did I say- I didn't mean- Well, I _did_ but…" she began rambling and John's smile widened.

He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, I'd be honoured if you would return to the Normandy SR-2 as my Chief Engineer. You're aware of just how important our mission is and I need the best at my side. As far as I'm concerned you're the best at what you do and the Normandy couldn't be in better hands. That is if you would join me."

"Keelah, yes!" she exclaimed happily.

"Excellent." He grinned, forcing himself to let go of her and then extended his arm. "Keelah'Selai."

She paused and then extended her own arm. "Keelah'Selai." She said before she turned and headed for the airlock actually _skipping_ and John chuckled.

As Tali disappeared from sight John took a deep breath. "I need a drink." He said to no one in particular and headed to the mess hall where he found both Gardners and the asari woman packing away things.

"Captain!" the older one said.

"Nash, you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

The older one groaned. "My clone here is way too serious for my tastes, Captain." He complained. "And his wife, although very beautiful, wants to cook things I've never even heard of."

"Which is why EDI's come up with shifts." He said. "You're on first shift, while Gardner and Thelsha are on second shift."

Nash scratched his head. "That works." He muttered. "Leaves me with breakfast and them with lunch and supper." He paused and then his eyes narrowed. "Is this a way to get me into the cleaning duties?"

John laughed. "What can I say? EDI doesn't like mildew growing on the walls in the men's bathroom." This caused Nash to groan and the other two to laugh.

John turned on his heal and headed to the Main Battery in search of Garrus only to find the younger one there.

"Uh…" John scratched the back of his head. "Have you seen my Garrus?" he asked. _Is everyone on my ship?_

"Not here." He answered. "Try the SSV."

He left Garrus to it and decided to go check on Jack. When he entered the elevator EDI's voice rang out. "Captain."

"Yes, EDI?"

"Mr Taylor and Miss Goto have decided to engage in some unorthodox actions in the briefing room." She informed him.

John shook his head. _Really, Jacob? _"And you're telling me because…?"

"You are the captain of this vessel and should be informed of all unusual activities on board. While this isn't the first time this particular activity has happened it is the first time it takes place in the briefing room." She told him and if John didn't know better he would have said that AI seemed to be annoyed.

"Just lock the doors and let them be." He told her.

"Yes, Captain." EDI answered.

(222)

Alexis looked out of the window of the observation deck aboard her ship. She was sitting on the floor using her biotics to levitate and reshape different objects she'd gathered. _Wonder if I can talk Anderson into giving me one of the SR-2's when they're done. Could definitely use that spacious gym. Possibly make sure the officers have their own private corridors on the top deck, instead of just the one room for the commanding officer. Could definitely use that briefing room. Shit, could definitely use a lot of what John has, but not likely to have it. _

Alexis growled as what was once a bolt but now a liquid mass shot pass her. She sighed and got up to leave only to see the turian she'd been trying to avoid standing in the doorway looking quite amused.

Growling lightly, Alexis took a step forward. "Shouldn't you be with your Captain?" she asked coldly.

Garrus smirked at her, finding it funny how she was trying to pretend that last night meant nothing when clearly it had meant_ something_ if he was judging the look on her face right. This may have been the first time Garrus had ever been with a human female but he knew enough to know that what had happened between them last night had been more than just a passionate one time occurrence. He spotted the bite mark partly covered by her uniform on her shoulder and his smile broadened. "No, John and I talked it over a while ago with my younger self and we agreed that it would be best if I were moved here." He said smoothly. "This'll give him a chance to return to C-Sec on the Citadel now that Saren's gone. Told him to try out for the Spectres."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. Surprised, shocked and angered that they had gone behind her back. She felt hurt and betrayed hearing from _Vakarian_ that Garrus might want to return to C-Sec. She would have to talk to him next time she saw him.

"What'd he say to that?"

"That he'd think about it." He snorted. "He'll do it. I did."

"But you're not a Spectre." She stated.

"No, I'm not." He said with resentment.

"What happened?" Alexis asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"John died." He told her, knowing she already knew that. "It impacted me harder than I thought it would. He was, _is_, like a brother to me. I couldn't- …And then the Council brushed off Sovereign as a Geth dreadnought and the Alliance used his image to recruit others into their ranks." He growled. "That was the last straw." He slammed his fist into the nearby table, causing Alexis to flinch and take a step backwards. "I left. I didn't finish the Spectre Training, I just left. I ended up on Omega and decided to bring the law back there. At first it was just me but then, one by one, people started to join my cause." He smirked at the memory. "Pissed Aria off, _badly_. Had a high price on my head dead or alive, but preferably dead, and then people started calling me Archangel." He chuckled. "I had to look it up to see what it meant and loved it."

Alexis smiled. "I can tell." She'd read the reports John had handed to her but knew that him telling her this in person was important.

"I was there for a year and a half when I was betrayed by Sidonis, my right hand man. I trusted him, almost as much as I did John. All my men got slaughtered by the Suns, Blood Pack and the Eclipse Sisterhood. I was trapped in the warehouse when John found me." He pointed at his face. "A souvenir from the Blood Pack. Took a missile to the face but John didn't let _that_ kill me." He sighed. "Always wondered what could've happened if I had just stayed and become a Spectre."

"You still can."

"How long have you been there!" Alexis demanded as John made his presence known.

John smirked_. _"A while." He said shrugging his shoulder. "Just talked to Anderson. He says Valern would like to test your skills as a Spectre Candidate, along with the other Garrus." John scratched his neck. "Oh, and there's an old turian on the dock wanting to talk to you too." He chuckled. "You're younger self looked ready to murder him about fifteen minutes ago."

Garrus blinked. "Sounds like it could be my- _his_ father." He sighed and turned his gaze back on Alexis, looking like he didn't want to leave her. "I'll go."

John chuckled as he and Alexis were left alone. "Look, I also asked Anderson to give you a better ship." He said causing her eyes to widen.

"The Normandy is just fine the way-"

"The Normandy is a fine ship, yes." John interrupted. "But you're going to need the SR-2 upgrades." He crossed his arms. "Malcavich is coming to add her to his Fifth Fleet Flotilla, renaming her the Aurora. The Normandy SR-2 is mine still, but when the SSV Normandy Mox 2 comes; that's yours. You'll have your ship in a year, until then you and your crew will be posted on my ship and because you're a Spectre, you'll have a lot to say as to what goes on. But you'll have to remember one thing; it is still _my_ ship." He warned her.

"Understood." She said. The tone of his voice reminded her momentarily of her drill sergeant back when she'd first officially recruited into the Alliance.

"Good, make sure you and your crew report in by 0700 hours tomorrow." He said. He turned around to leave when he spotted Alexis looking to the side, her body tense and with a look in her eyes that had him dropping the Captain act. "Alexis?"

"Yes?" she turned her attention back to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked. After spending time with Hannah Shepard he had decided to learn more about his other self. The fact that this world's John Shepard was female and looked nothing like him had made her seem more like a stranger than anything else. Not like Garrus, Jack or Jacob that now had younger identical twins which made it easier, or harder depending on how you looked at it, for them relate to each other. John had already read her files and knew pretty much everything about her military life but he had yet to actually get to know her. The fact that things were progressing in ways he had only dreamed of in his own world helped in giving him a sense of relief and joy he hadn't felt for years. He was sure of things in a way he hadn't been when he this had first happened to him and knowing the future gave him a sense of power that gave him confidence like never before. But as he started at the seemingly fragile woman before him he suddenly realised that this was _not_ his world. It was hers.

"I'm-"

"Don't lie." He interrupted her. John approached her and once he was close enough he put his hand on her upper arm in hopes that she'd realise he was genuinely concerned.

Alexis stared at him unsure of what to do. There was so much going on around her and she seemed to have lost grasp of it all. John was now the person in charge, the one pulling all the strings and Alexis had no other option but to follow. While she had borne the fate of the galaxy on her shoulders before, the appearance of John and his crew had changed everything. Everything had been turned upside down and Alexis now found herself without solid ground beneath her feet. She was supposed to be used, trained, to deal with unpredictable changes, her mission turned disaster on Akuze was proof of that, but now there were so many factors that had to be taken into account and Alexis was finding herself unable to get a firm grasp on the situation. And she _hated_ it.

_It's all a big fucked up mess._ She thought and sighed.

Alexis looked up at him. This was the man that had changed her world so drastically that she no longer felt she had a place in it. But this was also the man that had saved the world. She was supposed to trust him. "It's just… these past two months. You've taken charge of everything and I get that since you've done this before, and it's not that I don't know how to take orders and I know that you're my superior now but- …I don't know, it's just a lot and- and…" She finished unable to express her feelings and frowned at her inability to do so, frustrated.

They stood in silence as John stared at her and Alexis avoided his eyes. He was surprised at her new docile attitude and understood that she must have really been knocked off balance with the way things were progressing, especially since she hadn't had a say in any of it. "I have been ordering you around a lot, haven't I?" he stated more than asked and Alexis chose not to respond. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're a captain and I'm a commander. You have every right to-" Alexis started.

"But you're a Spectre, Alexis." He smiled. "Or did you forget?" John watched her make a very good imitation of a gold fish and couldn't help but laugh out loud. "We haven't really had an opportunity to talk, have we? I mean just you and me, as siblings, and not about the mission."

"What else is there to talk about?" Alexis asked and returned to her previous position on the floor.

_What is it with biotics and meditation?_ John thought. "We're supposed to be family so how about you tell me about when you were a kid?" he said. To be honest he was curious. She had been raised in space on military ships while he'd been brought up on a farm on Mindoir. The difference in their upbringing had surprised him, and made him curious.

"You're really taking this family thing serious, aren't you?" Alexis said and glared at John as he kept smiling at her. She sighed giving in. "Shouldn't we learn about each other's favourite things like food and colour I we're gonna be brother and sister."

John grinned in victory and sat down next to her. "So what _is_ your favourite food?"

Alexis blushed slightly and looked down. "The beef jerky you find in the emergency rations. I know most people think they're disgusting but I really like them." She looked up at him to see him staring at her. "What about you?"

"The beef jerky in the emergency rations." He said and looked away from her. "It used to be these hamburgers at a restaurant on Mindoir but when I joined the Alliance one of my teammates got his hands on extra rations and I was hooked."

Alexis stared at him. "What's your favourite colour?" she asked.

"Yellow. Reminds me of the sun back on Mindoir." he said and closed his eyes at the memory. "People usually thinks it's red but it reminds me to much of blood. And what's wrong with liking the colour yellow?" he asked.

Alexis smiled at him. "Nothing."

"What about you?" John asked getting a feeling he already knew the answer from the look on her face.

"Yellow." She said. "Reminds me sunflowers."

As they continued to talk Alexis relaxed more and more and John got to see a completely different side to her. Gone was the hot headed Commander that could probably crush a krogan with her biotics and in her place was an easy going passionate woman who liked to play around. John noticed however, that there were some topics she avoided. Like her parents, or her early childhood. When he'd asked her about her father she'd simply told her he'd been a scholar that had died a decade ago and that she didn't want to talk about it. John decided not to push. They all had things they'd rather not talk about, after all.

"So what's going on between you and Garrus?" he asked. He'd caught the last part of Garrus' little story about Omega but what had really caught his attention had been Alexis body language.

Alexis turned away from him but John still caught the blush spreading all the way up to her ears. "I don't appreciate you signing over your crew to my ship without asking me first." She grumbled.

"That was actually a while ago. In case you haven't noticed he's been spending a lot of time here." John told her and watched as she mumbled something to herself.

"… Could… Could you just keep him away from me?" she asked still not looking at him.

"Did he do something?" John teased having already caught on to his friend's attraction to Alexis.

"He's… bothering me." She mumbled unsure and hunched her shoulders as if to protect herself.

_She's embarrassed? _John thought. He couldn't see her face but he was pretty sure that she was blushing badly. _What the hell did Garrus… Oh. _"I'll talk to him." He said and stood up. "But I think you should too, Alexis. If you ain't serious about him, tell him. Just be nice to him, okay?" he watched as Alexis nodded her head and then left.

(222)

_(Two months later)_

John was bent over the galaxy map with Alexis leaning on the railing next to him. So far they'd managed to gather up their crew minus Tali, Thane and Miranda. Grunt had returned but they had not gone for his double yet. Having two of mostly everyone on board had at first been disorienting, then comical. Now it had become the norm aboard the Normandy. With the repairs that had been done to the SR-2 most of the crew now had their own private rooms and even though they were small, the privacy was very well appreciated.

Kasumi had been having fun flirting with both Jacobs at first while she had been unsure of her own feelings, until the older had punched the younger. Surprisingly enough it'd turned out that the younger one had not been as interested in her as the older one was and had graciously backed off after that right hook. They had all learned that while the 'twins' were identical in looks, except for the Shepards, and had gone through similar events in life they still differed in some things; like tastes or preferences. Alexis and John were the most obvious example of the differences, and the Mordins were the most obvious example of the similarities. The elder was having the time of his life teaching his counterpart all about the collectors and how to create the right frequency to drive away the Seeker Swarms. The two Chakwas would drive both Jokers insane whenever one of them needed patching up, the younger one more so than the older one. EDI, on the other hand, had grown accustomed to both Jokers and knew which was which. This was mostly because the older one had taken to calling her 'honey', while the younger called her 'sweetheart'.

John lifted his left hand to scratch the back of his neck and out of the corner of his eye saw Alexis doing the exact same thing. He smiled. While they were almost as different as night and day there were little things that they were finding they had in common; gestures and tastes mostly. They were also picking up habits from each other. John's vocabulary had broaden significantly and not in a good way. While Jack cursed frequently she was nowhere near as inventive as Alexis. Alexis on the other hand was picking up friendly gestures from the man. She'd noticed that he was very well liked by everyone and seen as a trustworthy man not only on the battlefield but also in private. While the people on Alexis' team trusted her with their lives they would never seek her out for private matters that could not be solved with biotics and guns.

"Ships have been reported missing in this area." Alexis said.

John nodded. "We already know the Collectors are behind this." he finished for her. "We also know they're going to attack the Normandy here at Alchera."

"But we'll be ready." Alexis smiled.

"Exactly." John smiled back at her.

Kasumi leaned into her Jacob. "Does anybody else think this is… weird?"

Everybody nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Mine6chan:<strong> sorry for the long wait but I got sick. Really sick. The kind of sick that had me spending the weekend in the hospital.

**Silver06:** You poor thing! *covers Mine in blankets and hugs her*

**Mine6chan:** I had an _infection_. *snivels*

**Silver06:** You need to drink lots of fluids. *gathers bottles of water* And chicken soup! Always works for me *goes to get some chicken soup*

**Mine6chan:** *sweatdrops* er… I already had an IV at the hospital and I got some pills. I'm getting better now. I don't need all of this, Silver. *picks up a bowl* won't say no to the soup though…

**Silver06:** Of course you need all of this! *runs off to bring more stuff* *mumbles* …need you healthy to write the next chapters, we've already lost so much time…

**Mine6chan:** *sighs* anyway, sorry for the wait and the crappycrappycrappy chapter. Review anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: collab.

**Mine6chan**: I'm getting better. I'm taking my pills and resting and next week I have to go for my follow up… urgh, I H A T E hospitals. They're disgusting!

**Silver06**: but you're getting better and that's what's important!

**Mine6chan**: … I guess…

**Silver06**: what do you mean you '_guess'_?

**Mine6chan**: I H A T E hospitals.

**Silver06**: yeah, I got that.

**Mine6chan**: no, I don't think you do… I mean, I H A T E hospitals. I'd rather be sick than go to the hospital! Hospitals are disgusting! Everything is infested with germs, and the doctors and nurses are carriers of every kind of disease imaginable!

**Silver06**: … _okay_! I think we'll continue with the story now! *steps away from Mine6chan*

**Mine6chan**: *mumbling* germs bacteria virus sickness diseases infection…

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality<strong>

**Chapter 7: Taken**

"Disengaging the FTL drives… Emissions sinks are active… The board is green, we are running silent." Joker reported as he checked his systems.

"We're wasting our time. Four days of searching up and down this sector and we haven't found a signs of geth activity." Pressley commented as he walked behind the pilot.

Joker took a quick look over his shoulder. "Three ships went missing here in the past month. Something happened to them." He said.

"Yeah," the other pilot spoke up from his seat. "…they were destroyed by the Collectors, and _not_ the geth." He snarled. "We've been over this, already. Have you been listening to anything I've said?" he said clearly irritated.

"I know that! Pressley was the one who brought up the geth!" Joker snapped back.

The pilot of the Normandy SR-2 shot his younger self a glare. "Stop acting like a kid and pay attention to what you're doing, idiot."

"You're the idiot!" Joker shot back at his older self.

"Stop it." A third voice said calmly and they both shut up as Alexis stepped up to the first pilot and took in the identical looks of annoyance on their faces. _Pressley's right. _She thought to herself. _We're wasting our time here. According to John the Collectors should have shown up two days ago but there's been no sign of them. And the tension from this waiting business is starting to get to people. _

Two days ago they had all been ready and waiting for the arrival of the cruiser that would turn out to be the Collector ship. Joker and John had even remembered the approximate time of their appearance but as the moment had approached and then passed the Normandy had remained the only ship in orbit around Alchera. The tension aboard the Normandy had been thick enough to be cut with a knife ever since and everyone was high strung. Several fights had already broken out between the two Subjects Zeros and they had even made a hole in floor of the Cargo bay which had caused pissed Grunt off. The three of them had created quite a mess which they were still cleaning up. John had been merciless when he'd gone down there to break the fight up. He had no patience for those that damaged his ship.

Alexis stared at the planet before her. This was where John had died, where she was supposed to die. To be truthful, the whole situation had Alexis a little worried. It wasn't that she didn't trust John when he'd said that things were going to happen differently this time around. It was just that while there had been differences in their choices and actions before, the end results had always been the same. Alexis feared that this time would be no different from John's time in spite of the all changes such as the Normandy SR-2 and John and his people, and that she was going to end up dead anyway. Alexis feared death. She might sometimes act suicidal but she truly did not want to die.

A hand took hold of hers and she looked down to see John's Joker, or Jeff as she called him, looking up at her with a cocky smile. "Don't worry Alexis. I won't let anything happen to you, babe." He said and she stared at him as she wondered if he'd somehow caught on to her fears or if he was just playing around like always.

"Hey!" her own Joker called from the other seat. "It's Commander to you! Or Shepard, but definitely not Alexis!" he said as he glared their way. Alexis had still not withdrawn her hand from his.

Jeff grinned and was about to make a comeback when the woman took back her hand and took a step forwards. His attention turned back on to her and he turned serious at the alarmed look on her face. Her eyes moved rapidly as she scanned every part of space that she could see and Jeff was almost certain she was even holding her breath.

"What is it?" he asked as he moved his eyes back and forth between the dark space in front of him and his scanners. He trusted the instruments of the Normandy more than his own eyes.

Alexis retreated and brought up the scanners on another panel. "The Collectors are here." He said as her hands flew over the controls. "EDI, get John up here and tell the crew to get ready!"

"Yes, Commander." EDI said and then her blue orb disappeared. Jeff's was already complying to her orders and suddenly he seemed to have grown two extra pairs of arms. Alarms went off and EDI's voice sounded throughout the ship.

Her own Joker pulled a face as he scrutinized every single bit of space he could see. "What are you talking about, Commander? I can't see- HOLYMOTHEROFGOD!" he yelled and jumped in his seat when the Collector ship finally appeared.

Alexis paid little attention to all the commotion and noise going on around her and stared at the ship. _It's fucking huge!_

"Brace for evasive manoeuvres!" Jeff warned too late and Alexis fell as the Normandy made a hard turn. The bridge lit up as the Collectors fired and the beam passed right over their heads.

"Turn the Normandy around!" Alexis ordered and got back up on her feet.

"Weapons at the ready, Commander!" Joker said and nervously watched the other ship. _I've never seen anything like it. _He thought.

"Joker!" John suddenly called as he ran up to them. He stopped and stared for a moment at the Collector ship. It was exactly as he remembered it. "Fire the Thanix Cannon!" he ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

The ship jumped at the power of the Thanix Cannon but John barely noticed it as he watched the laser from the Cannon rip through the Collector ship. "Turn around and fire again!" he yelled.

Joker lined up the Normandy once again and fired off the Thanix Cannon. This time a part of the ship tore off as the beam hit it but John wasn't done. "Again! Hit it with everything we've got!"

The sound of the explosions, the alarms, John's yelling and the people yelling on the bridge behind them reminded Alexis of countless of other battles she had fought and she held her breath as the familiar shot of adrenaline shot through her. Jeff once again dodged the Collector's fire while Joker kept an eye on the Normandy's readings.

The Normandy SR-2 was too fast for the Collector ship to follow and the Shepards watched as it fired blindly into space. Alexis was impressed by the SR-2's performance and felt jealousy once again run through her at the thought that her own ship would have been massacred against the Collector ship. She found herself suddenly very thankful for John's help in acquiring her one of the next models of the Normandy, even if she'd never say it out loud.

Suddenly the engines of the Collector ship fired up, trying to escape. "Joker, don't let it get away!" John ordered. He moved from one side of the cockpit to the other, pushing Alexis out of the way.

When the Thanix Cannon hit the Collector ship for the fourth time the alien ship finally started to fall apart. An after explosion took part of the rear hull off and then another set of explosion propelled it towards the planet. The engines of the ship died out and debris was floating all around them. Jeff maneuvered the Normandy to a distance, she had not taken any damage what so ever and he wasn't going to risk crashing into floating debris. John had a tight grip on the back on Joker's chair staring at the Collector ship. Joker was reading off the scans he'd done on the ship and told them there was no sign of activity on board but John wasn't convinced that they'd beaten them yet.

The alarms silenced and they all watched as the gravity of the planet started to pull in the ship. EDI said something about the destruction of the ships communications systems but John was no longer listening. He did not want to miss even a single moment as the Collector ship started to fall down to the surface of the planet. It took a while and he was vaguely aware of Alexis taking charge but he couldn't be bothered to care. John had had no idea just how much he had wanted to get back at just this Collector ship until the time had finally presented itself. For the past two days he had thought of nothing else but the complete destruction of the Collector ship that had caused the death of his crew, him and his beloved SSV Normandy. He'd wanted revenge, and now he'd gotten it.

Alexis returned to the cockpit. She had ordered both Jokers not to disturb the Captain as she'd gone to check with the rest of the crew on the CIC deck and to contact the Alliance to give him a moment to himself. But now it was time to get back to work. They still had a million things to do.

John snapped back to the present as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Congratulations, Captain. You've just managed to take down a Collector ship." She said and smiled at him.

John smiled back at her before turning to his pilot. "Good job, Joker. Both of you." He said and shot the other one a smile as well.

"Easy as pie, Captain." His Joker said and shot him a smile of his own.

John turned to head down the bridge. "Meet me in the comm room in 10, Alexis. We need to talk about our plans from here on." He said.

"Yes, Captain." She answered and stepped to the side to let him pass. Alexis didn't follow and instead walked up to John's Joker and leaned in as if she were going to kiss him.

Joker's eyes widened at her closeness and as he took a deep breath at the shocking green of her eyes he smelled the Normandy on her. He swallowed hard at the thought of his baby personified in the woman dangerously close before him. She was really close. So close, in fact, that if he just lifted his head just a little bit then his lips would-

"I'm impressed, _Joker_… Very, _very_ impressed." She whispered and as she spoke Joker swore her lips brushed against his.

All too soon she drew back, smirking, and sashayed away down the bridge.

The younger of the two stared in shock after his commander. "Did she just _kiss_ you?"

222

Miranda's eyes widened as she watched what the Normandy SR-2 has just done. The behemoth ship that had tried to destroy the Shepards and their ship had been the one that had ended up being destroyed not even leaving a scratch on its intended target.

"Get the Illusive Man on the line!" she yelled. "He'll want to know about this."

In their respective rooms the members of Team Echo watched the videos of the massacre of the Collector ship. They'd all been growing impatient being stuck on the Cerberus frigate, except for the drell who spent most of his time meditating, but now they were starting to think that this mission would be worth it. While they knew nothing of John Shepard they all had a fully detailed dossier on Alexis Shepard and more than one of them couldn't wait to get their hands on her.

222

In a darkened room the Illusive Man watched the one-sided battle that Miranda and Echo Team had recorded. His cigarette lay in the ashtray, forgotten for the moment, and his cybernetic eyes widened at what he was seeing.

_Impossible! _He thought. _No species has __**ever**__ been able to defeat the Reaper's Collectors! It is impossible! Humanity is not strong enough nor advanced enough!_

The Illusive Man watched as the video started up for the third time. He was watching it and over again, waiting for something to change. _I've been around for many cycles and never have I ever seen anything like this. I want these creatures to take care of the problem of the Reapers for me but I never thought they would be capable of doing it on their own. If they are capable of this kind of destruction what will that mean for me later on?_

He looked at the full version holo-projections of the _supposedly_ Shepard had his doubts they were related but he would find that out when he had them both in his grasp. He _needed_ to have them both, to find out how they worked, to have them work for him.

_Loyalty chips may have to be implanted. John Shepard may be more receptive and easier to manipulate but Alexis Shepard will without a doubt be a problem uncontrolled. _He thought.

"Miranda," he spoke and her image replaced that of the siblings. "Capture both Shepards and their ship. We've waited long enough; it is time for us to take action."

"Yes, sir." She replied and disconnected.

222

"So we're stopping by Omega?" Alexis repeated what she'd been told. It made no sense to her, sure Tali was going to meet up with them there but Alexis didn't understand why they couldn't go pick her up at the Flotilla or why they just couldn't decide on a different place to pick her up.

"Yes. We'll give the crew 24 hours of shore leave." John said and leaned back against the table in the middle of the comm room.

Alexis turned to look at her Garrus standing in the corner behind her. "It's a good idea to let the crew blow off some steam after all that tension prior to the Collectors." He gave her his opinion.

"On _Omega_?" she wasn't convinced it was a good idea but John had already plotted the course.

_Vakarian_ shifted next to John. "Something wrong?" he asked teasingly.

Alexis ignored him. "John, I don't know how Omega is in your world but _here_ it's the equivalent of a fucking _dump_. Nothing good ever comes from that place, in fact, one of my goals in life is to blow it up!" she hissed.

"It's not _that_ bad." John argued. "Have you ever been there?"

"I have! That's why I'm telling you it's a bad idea! There are no rules on Omega, no laws, no police, nothing!" Alexis said.

"Don't you know the one rule of Omega?" John asked.

"Don't fuck with Aria." His Garrus told her.

Alexis threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, for the love of-! Aria _thinks_ she's the ruler of Omega! She _thinks_ she has some form of control but the truth is she has _nothing_! Nada! Zero! "

"It can't be that bad." Her Garrus commented.

Alexis turned around and pointed from him to _Vakarian_. "Your idiot copy took a rocket to the _face_ and was being _hunted down_ by the Blood Pack, the Blue Suns and the Eclipse!"

"Garrus started it." John playfully defended his friend.

Alexis stared at them for what felt like several minutes. "…I give up. Do whatever the fuck you want, you dickhead. But when shit goes down I'm gonna say I told you so." she said and stormed out of the room.

John and his turian friend shared amused looks while the younger turian shook his head. He knew Alexis was probably right and that going to Omega was probably _not_ a good idea. Garrus hadn't actually said that going to Omega was a good idea, what he'd really been trying to do had been to keep Alexis from getting mad, which he thought he'd done a pretty good job of considering she could have done much worse than yell.

Garrus looked at the other two who were now talking amongst themselves. It was clear that they were close friends. Even before he and his twin had been made Specters John and his twin had shared a more or less equal relationship. Garrus wondered if that was the kind of friendship he and Alexis were going to have in a couple of years. It felt strange to think of himself on equal grounds with her, to him she would always be his Commander and superior. He was pulled out of his thoughts as John asked him if he'd be willing to go on a small side mission.

"It's for the upgrades to the guns." His twin said and Garrus nodded. "I managed to track down an underground dealer who has just what we need."

"What will you be doing?" he asked.

"Samara has some things she wants look into on Omega. We didn't get a chance last time." John said. "You should probably go with Alexis, the dealer isn't the nicest person to deal with. I was going to tell her before."

Garrus shook his head. "If there's a chance there's going to be a fight then she should stay here or she'll have an excuse to start blowing the place up."

John and his twin stared at him for a second before John spoke. "Fine, but you need to take someone with you."

This time he nodded. "We're meeting up with Tali, right? I'll take her with me."

"No." John immediately said.

Garrus looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

"She'll team up with me." John finished and walked out of the debriefing room before his turian started commenting on his behavior.

Said turian watched his friend walk out of the room with concern. _I wonder if he'll be able to even work with Tali without constantly fearing for her safety. But then again I don't think he'll trust anyone else with her safety either, not even while on the Normandy. _

He was about to leave in search of Alexis fully intent on talking to her and settling matters between them when the other Garrus stopped him.

"You planning on settling things with Alexis soon?" young Garrus asked.

The older one glared. "I was just about to go look for her." While he found his younger self annoying from time to time the thing that really bothered him was the close relationship the other turian shared with Alexis. While it made perfect sense logically that his other self was as close to _his_ Shepard as he was to John, Garrus would none the less find himself treating the younger turian as competition and it bothered him.

"You need to be straight with her. She doesn't read between the lines very well so unless you actually tell her what it is you want you won't be getting anything from her." The younger of the two said. He cared about his Commander and could see that even though she was denying it that she was as interested in his other self as he was in her. But Garrus knew that Alexis did not have much experience in the romantic compartment, Alliance regulations had put a stop to that, and knew that she needed all the help he could give.

"You seem to know her very well." Garrus growled and pulled himself to his full height.

Garrus was not impressed. "I'm her best friend." He said as if his double should understand that and considering their circumstances he should. "Just go talk to her. This is getting ridiculous." He said and walked out of the briefing room.

222

Alexis was in her room looking at everything in it. She'd found some documents on the terminal from a Miranda Lawson, the woman who's room this had been before it temporarily became hers. The documents had been heavily coded but she'd managed to hack them in minutes. There was some very detailed information about the Lazarus Project and Alexis had been surprised at the extent of it. There were pictures, lots of them, of John before, during and after the massive number of surgeries that he'd had to undergo. She silently wondered if John had ever seen them.

Then there was some correspondence with the Illusive Man and also with a woman on Illium who she'd figured was Miranda's sister. There had also been unopened messages pertaining to Miranda being sterile. That one had been a bit too personal for Alexis tastes but she'd read through it nonetheless. It seemed that whoever this Miranda woman had been she'd been John's XO. Alexis sighed as she turned around in her chair and looked at the spacious bed. It was too big for one person. True, Alexis liked her space but nit this excessively. The Cerberus of John's reality had really wasted a lot of space when they'd made the Normandy this spacious. Who needed this much space anyway?

Suddenly there was a ding as EDI's avatar appeared near the terminal.

"Officer Vakarian wishes to speak with you." EDI informed her.

Alexis' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Which one?"

"The one you'd rather not see, Commander." EDI said and Alexis swore it was teasing her.

"Fine." She snapped at the AI.

The doors opened to reveal Vakarian standing without his customary damaged amour. "Alexis." He said with an acknowledging nod.

"What do you want, Vakarian?" she asked testily.

He smirked at her obvious annoyance, though he worried if she might be angry as well. "You and I need to talk." He said.

Alexis sighed. She'd been trying to avoid the topic for what, a month now? She knew it was inevitable that they'd end up talking about it sooner or later, but she didn't know what to say. Frankly, she would rather just forget the whole thing ever happened but the stubborn turian refused to leave it alone. Alliance rules and regulations forbade this kind of thing. But technically he wasn't Alliance and this wasn't really an Alliance ship, which meant that she didn't have to follow Alliance rules. Especially with her being a Council Specter which meant that even when she got her new ship she could still do pretty much whatever she wanted.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked. "I had a momentary lapse of judgment which resulted in the two us spending one night together. Clearly it was a mistake. I admit it was… nice, but still a mistake."

"Don't give me that bullshit." He growled. "It was more than that and you know it, Alexis." He watched her shift under his gaze.

"I don't know what-" she began but stopped as he pressed himself close to her.

"I want you. And I know you want me." He growled into her ear and inhaled her scent. "I can smell it."

Alexis shivered. _Damn him. Damn all of them._

She turned around and grabbed him by his shirt. "What if I do?" she asked.

"Then…" he began and placed his hands on her hips. "we may have something to work with." He nipped at her shoulder where a scar had formed from his bite. He then pulled away. "I want you, Alexis. In any way you'll let me have you but you need to figure out what it is you want. Just know that I care and I'll be there when you make up your mind." He said and then left.

Alexis growled out in frustration. She needed to do some serious thinking about what it was she actually wanted from him. And while she was at it she might as well find out more about turians as well, that way Vakarian would stop catching her off guard. She smiled as she turned back to the terminal.

_Maybe a visit to Mordin would be a good idea. _She thought as she started looking for sites about turian behavior and turian/human relationships.

2222

John walked up the CIC to the cockpit to see his Joker by himself. "Going solo, Joker?" he asked.

This prompted a snort out of the pilot. "The twin said he needed a moment to himself." He said. "I think he was just shocked by Commander Alexis being 'friendly' with me." He said doing air quotes. John raised an eyebrow. "Relax, Captain. No need to get your pants all tight. Think she was just playin' around. Probably trying to get Garrus all fired up. If ya know what I meant." He winked at John.

"Whatever you say, Joker." John chuckled and then got back to business. "How much longer?"

"We hit the relay in five." Joker said. "So twenty minutes before we get back to the shithole of the galaxy."

John nodded. "Comm me before we dock." He said and left.

"Aye aye, Captain."

John returned to his room, managing a quick shower before dressing up. Legion had been able to track down Morinth on Omega and told them that the asari was planning on leaving the station soon. John had come up with a plan before Samara had even managed to voice her request. He combed his hair back, it had gotten quite long in the past couple of months and he decided to ask Kasumi for a haircut later. By the time he was headed to the mess hall Joker's voice sounded.

"We're three minutes from docking, Captain."

"Thank you, Joker." He said. "Attention all hands." He began. "I am giving all second shift personnel the night off on Omega. _Try _not to get into any trouble. Shore leaves starts as of this minute and ends at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. I want you all back here on the dot. I want Samara, Garrus and Grunt to meet me at the airlock. Those of you with additional missions or assignments have already been briefed. Commander Alexis Shepard will be left in charge of the ship, and all first shift personnel try to keep the ship intact, please?"

There was an audible chuckle from most of the crew as those on second shift handed over to the first shift and left the ship for shore leave.

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as she watched John and his team leave the ship. Her own Garrus had been sent on errands as well and she was convinced he had said something to John to keep her on the Normandy.

_Fine, but I'll run the ship my way. I don't trust Omega. _She thought and then called out on the comm. "Jeff!"

"Damn it, woman! I know ya love screaming my name but try not to scream my ears off." He said.

Alexis smiled at the sexual innuendo. "I'll try." She muttered before turning serious again. "I want this ship on full alert the entire time we're on this piece of crap."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked completely taken by surprise. Joker had thought that Alexis would have gone anarchy on them and demanded they have a party of their own. At least that's what he'd been thinking of proposing and had been sure she would have agreed.

"Just a feeling." She muttered but still completely serious. _And not a particularly good one either. _

"Got it." He said. "Attention crew; we're going on a twelve hour alert."

There were groans throughout the ship. However, they would later realize that this might just have saved their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver06<strong>: Sorry, everybody, for the lateness of this chapter. I was totally my fault this time.

**Mine6chan**: *mumbles* not really… I haven't been as motivated as before to write this crap. I'm being lazy…

**Silver06**: *looks suspiciously at Mine6chan*… I had a huge headache that just wouldn't go away, but now it's gone!

**Mine6chan**: *still mumbling* 3 days ago and I could have finished this sooner …

**Silver06**: *wondering what Mine6chan's mumbling about* So review, please!

**Mine6chan**: *mumbling sarcastically* 'cause we _so_ deserve reviews…

**Silver06**: Stop mumbling! What is it?

**Mine6chan**: *trying to look innocent* What? Nothing!


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de las escritoras: este cuento es una colaboración entre Mine6chan y Silver06. ^-^ *wink*wink*

**Mine6chan:** I'm ba~ack! A vacation was just what I needed. ;) Now I'm feeling refreshed and full of ideas. I'm ready to get back to business, people! Sorry I didn't announce my little vacation to you guys. Hope this makes up for it.

**Silver06:** Vacation? I taught your computer broke. And what's with the Spanish?

**Mine6chan**: It did break. Honestly. But that made me leave the online world for a while and get back to things like family, friends... Kidding! But I did need a break from the computer and I finally got to catch up on my reading! Real books, I mean. The ones with words on paper made out of trees and not lit up on a computer screen. And the Spanish's a secret

**Silver06:** You _sound_ like you've had a good time.

**Mine6chan**: SMILE! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Reality<br>**

**Chapter 8: Hero's in distress**

John sat down on the couch as Samara searched the apartment for any clues as to Morinth's whereabouts. They'd taken a chance and John had managed to sneak into the VIP section of Afterlife. They hadn't encountered Morinth there, but there were rumours about an asari that fitted her description. The rumours had led them on a wild goose chase through Omega. They'd encountered people who did business with her, and learned she travelled to and from Omega on a regular basis. Of course these people had needed to be "persuaded" before they had been willing to share any information. Garrus had been more than happy to handle that part. It seemed being back on Omega brought out the meaner side of him.

Unfortunately, they hadn't found anyone who knew where she was right now at this very moment and they'd run into a dead end. They'd then decided to try their luck at her apartment in hope that it _was_ her apartment and had struck gold. They'd secured the the place, making sure there was no one in the place and that no alarms were going to be triggered before unlocking the door. Samara had immediately starting looking through her daughter's things and Garrus had gone to work on the computer.

The place was just as he remembered it.

John leaned back on the couch and found himself a bit disappointed that there would be no seducing this time. _Maybe she would have been able to take my heartache away. _He thought and then frowned. _No, what am I thinking? I'm John Shepard! I'm not this easily manipulated person who gives up! Tali died, yes; but she's alive here and now. I've got another chance with her as long as I don't screw it up. _

Samara walked to the middle of the room and stood there. She had already searched all over the place and found nothing. Now their best shot was for Garrus to uncover something in her computer.

"How's it going, Garrus?" John asked impatiently.

Tali's shuttle was scheduled to arrive in half an hour and he wanted to be there.

"The only things I've found of interest are some heavily coded files. It'll take me a while longer."

Samara turned her gaze on to the turian. Without knowing whether Morinth was on Omega or not they were taking huge risk the longer they remained in her apartment. The Ardat-Yakshi could return to the apartment at any moment and decide to run the moment she noticed something wasn't right.

"Perhaps we should call the Commander? She could perhaps manage to decode those files faster than Vakarian." Samara said.

It hadn't been intended as an insult but Garrus took it like one nonetheless. Even though he also felt a sudden surge of pride over the asari's compliment of Alexis' skills.

John smiled as he noticed Garrus' reaction to Samara's indirect insult and was about to comment when Garrus finally unlocked the files.

"Everything's here. Shuttle plans, meetings, contacts." Samara approached him and leaned over him to read the screen. "She's not on Omega. She left, yesterday actually, for a planet in the system of the asari home world." Garrus informed them.

"What do you want to do now?" John asked Samara as Garrus copied the files.

Samara had already brought up her omni-tool and was typing quickly. "I'll send a message to my younger self. I have been talking to her for some time." She explained at John's surprised expression. "She will take care of Morinth now that we have her location. I will send her copies of the files we've found."

"You don't want to take care of it yourself?" John asked.

"I already had the chance to take responsibilities for my actions. If we had encountered her here I would have done so again, but I know how my younger self feels and now that the chance has presented itself it would be much better for my other self to take care of it." Samara told him.

"You've thought about this a lot."

Samara looked at him but said nothing. Her omni-tool beeped and Samara read the message. "My other self wishes for me to express her gratitude to you for your help, Shepard. She will notify me when she has taken cared of the problem."

John smiled. "Let's get out of here." he said and got up off the couch. "You two are free to do what you want now. I'm heading for the docks."

Garrus followed him out of the door. "I think I'll head to Afterlife. Say hi to Tali from me."

"I will return to the ship. There is much I need to meditate about." Samara said and left.

0010110001

Garrus looked at the volus dealer Grunt was pushing around at the moment. He shook his head at the tank-grown krogan as he shook the dealer once more to get him to talk. He'd been a bit worried about going with Grunt but so far the krogan had not given him any trouble. Garrus wondered if that was because Grunt was wary of Alexis and him being Alexis' closest man.

The reason Grunt was manhandling this particular dealer was because after they'd gotten what they'd come for the volus had made some comments that had aroused Garrus' suspicion. Turned out he was also in affiliation with both Cerberus and the Shadow Broker. Just what they needed.

It appeared the Shadow Broker was after information about Cerberus' new ship that'd been seen in the Terminus System, and the volus just so happpened to be one of the contacts for the Shadow Broker's agent. However, the volus couldn't tell which Cerberus ship it was they meant and Garrus couldn't be sure that it was the SR-2. If they didn't mean the SR-2 then there was the possibility that Cerberus was in the Terminus Systems and that led Garrus to suspect they where being followed.

Whatever the case, it was bad. John had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Cerberus and EDI was on a constant look-out for any Cerberus vessel.

"AAAHHHHHH!" the volus yelled. "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you the rest!"

Grunt dropped him on the ground.

"Word is that Cerberus has put together the best team dubbed 'Echo Team' on a mission to find that ship of yours, the Normandy SR-2? Have to say that's an impressive piece of machinery."

Garrus growled. "Why?"

"Probably because of the two Shepards." he quickly answered as Grunt took a step forwards. "And like I said it's an impressive ship. Probably has a lot of new technology, right? Then there's that rumour. Not sure it has any merit, but the rumour is that this 'Captain John Shepard' is actually a clone or something, and both the Shadow Broker and Cerberus want him. And Commander Alexis Shepard? Well, she'd be one hell of a trophy."

Garrus picked the volus up this time and growled right in his face. "Are you sure about this?" he snarled.

"Yes! Yes!" the volus cried out wiggling in the turian's grasp.

Garrus nodded towards Grunt who grabbed what they'd bought. "Thanks for the guns." he said and walked away.

"Don't tell anybody!" the volus cried out after them.

Garrus shook his head and opened a comm link to John. "Shepard, we have a problem."

110100101

It had already been four hours since they'd docked at Omega and Alexis was still pacing around like a caged animal. Her behaviour had the remaining crew walking around on eggshells. Jeff

had told her to relax before and she'd nearly ripped his head off. At that moment Alexis had wished that her own Joker had stayed behind. As it was she was stuck with all the people from the twilight zone, and while she didn't have anything against them they were still _John's_ people.

Alexis ran a hand through her hair. She needed to calm down. So far she'd covered the entire ship and had demanded that everything be in tip top shape. She was constantly alert and her muscles tense. She knew she would be suffering from muscle cramps tomorrow but she couldn't get her body to relax. Finally she headed to the labs. Alexis had found that while she didn't completely understand everything either of the Mordins talked about, she liked the way they viewed everything in an objective way. They would form opinions and thoughts, and eliminate their own personal feelings, so that the choices they made were for the best of the majority in the long run.

There was only one Mordin in the lab. The other one, Mordin the younger, had been dragged off to Afterlife. The Professor noticed immediately the tenseness in the Commander's shoulder and offered her a relaxing herbal drink in a glass container. Alexis wondered what else had been swimming around in her substitute cup.

He then proceeded to interrogate her about her high strung behaviour, and when he found out this was normal behaviour for her when she was in a potentially dangerous situation, he started on a psychological profile. Mordin asked her if her "feeling" was always followed by a dangerous confrontation.

"Not always, but more often than not. And it's not always dangerous. Why?" she asked.

"Obvious pattern. You see things. Register them on an unconscious level. Take into account the purpose of your presence, risks, enemies. Many things. Calculate the likelihood of fight, confrontation, danger. Mathematics. Body reacts, prepares itself. Good survival instincts." At the last part he looked up from his microscope and nodded at her.

"I guess. Thanks Mordin. I'll head down to cargo and work off some steam."

Alexis put down the now empty container and headed for the door.

"Will be here if you need me, Shepard." Mordin called after her and if Alexis had turned around he would have noticed it'd put a smile on her face.

She made her way down to cargo and once there pushed some crates around. She took off her boots and shivered as her feet made contact with the cold surface of the metal floor. Alexis placed her boots and jacket neatly on top of a crate and moved to the centre of the space she had cleared. She would have asked Jack to spar with her but when the younger one had been given shore leave the older one had refused to be left on the ship. Especially as they were docked on Omega. Alexis hoped they were causing all kinds of hell on the station.

She concentrated and allowed her biotics to roll off of her in waves. The biotic power running over the naked skin on her arms, stomach and back helped her to relax further and she moved into the position of a boxer, her mind conjuring up an opponent. Someone she might have killed once, a fellow soldier, a superior, anybody. Alexis' mind flashed to memories of countless fights she'd been in. Most of them wins, a few looses.

EDI's blue orb appeared once to inform her Joker's scans of their surroundings had turned up empty but other than that the Commander was left alone. Alexis imagined the crew felt relieved not having her breathing down their necks if even for just an hour or so.

Gradually Alexis lost herself in her movements, her mind drifted away.

"Commander Shepard." a heavily accented female voice spoke.

Alexis froze at the unknown voice and turned towards the direction it had come from. A figure moved in the shadow and as the woman walked into the light Alexis inched towards the elevator.

"EDI-"

"Don't bother. We've locked down the ship. You, nor anyone else in your crew, will be able to get in contact with the outside world at the moment, and your AI has been shut down." Miranda smirked and placed her hand on her hip, right next to her gun.

Alexis licked her lips and moved another inch. "We?"

"My... associates and I, yes. Now, I suggest you surrender yourself peacefully. I can't assure you the safety of your crew unless you do, Commander." Miranda said as she removed her handgun from its holster.

Alexis was caught. "Who the fuck are you?"

The other woman smiled. "Miranda-"

"Lawson? The Cerberus Operative?" Alexis growled.

"You know about me, Commander? I'm flattered." Miranda said wary. She hadn't counted on being known by the other woman.

"Get the fuck off my ship!" Alexis yelled. She took a couple of steps towards the other woman but stopped abruptly as Miranda pointed her gun at her. "_Bitch!_"

"Calm down, Commander!"

Alexis started to glow with her biotics and her muscles tensed. An explosion went off suddenly and shook the entire ship. The lights flickered and Miranda cursed. She raised one hand to her earpiece and her gaze shifted up momentarily. "Don't damage the ship, damnit!"

Alexis shifted forwards but Miranda was quick to raise her gun higher as a warning. She had orders to capture the Commander but there had been no order that said Alexis Shepard had to be brought in unharmed. "Where's Captain Shepard?"

"John? What do you want with him?"

"Where is he, Commander?" Miranda had expected both of them to be on the ship but somehow she must have missed him leave. If she got his location she might just have enough time to go after him.

Alexis stayed quiet. All she needed was a distraction, _anything_, to lunge at the other woman. A second explosion, larger than the first, almost knocked both women off their feet and Miranda's hand shot up to her ear piece once again. "Stop it with the damned explosions! And Hark'liv get the damned ship up in the-ugh!"

Miranda's gaze flickered up and Alexis saw her chance. She threw a biotic charge and tackled the woman. Miranda's gun went off, grazing Alexis on the side of her head before it flew from her hands in under a crate. Miranda light up with her own biotics as Alexis straddled the other woman and raised her fists. She managed to get in a couple of punches before Miranda biotically threw Alexis into a wall. Shepard managed to land on her feet and pulled Miranda to her. She kneed the agent in the stomach and smashed her fist into the side of her face. Miranda was caught in her biotic field and defenceless against each heavy hit on her body and face. Blood ran from her lip and nose, staining her white suit.

A hand caught her right wrist as she pulled it back and Alexis turned swinging her left arm with the momentum. Her new assailant blocked her punch but had to let go of her wrist at the same time. He caught her left arm in a lock and stepped in close. Alexis tried to headbutt him but Thane swept her feet out under her. Alexis hit the floor hard, her head cracking against the unforgiving floor, and using her biotics managed to push him away to get enough time to get back on her feet. The drell moved almost to fast for Alexis to follow, her vision obstructed further by the blood in her eyes, and moved in behind her. Alexis felt the touch of cold skin against her neck and pushed out with her biotics. Thane's own biotics weren't strong enough and flickered under her pressure. Alexis turned and charged. She threw a left hook but he dodged and managed locked her arm in place. Thane threw a punch at her side and followed with his foot pushing down on the back of her kneecap forcing Alexis down on one knee. Thane moved behind her, her arm twisted up against her back, but froze as Alexis threw a field.

"Krios!" Miranda shouted and Alexis felt a crushing force fall on her body.

Alexis tried to push against it but a blow to the back of her head made her yell out and fall to the floor. Her sight going black momentarily. She shook her head to try and clear it but a second blow, harder this time, knocked her out cold.

Thane held the Commander against the floor. His knee digging into the small of her back as he tried to catch his breath. She hadn't managed to land a hit on him but the sheer force of her biotics had him breathing hard and sweating. His body ached from the brutal power used against him and if not for Miss Lawson's sudden interference who knew how long they would have been at it.

Miss Lawson, Thane suddenly remembered, who had been injured. He looked up into the face of the woman now standing over him and the Commander. Her usually beautiful face was contorted into an ugly snarl with blood staining her perfect skin.

"Tie her up and pump her up with sedatives" Miranda ordered in a nasal voice as she gently held her nose and threw him the bonds and sedatives.

"Are you alright, Miss Lawson?" Thane asked. He suspected Shepard might have managed to break her nose from the looks of things.

"Fine! Now do as I say. Get her up on the CIC deck so the crew can see her!" Miranda almost yelled. The shot from her gun had graced the side of Alexis' head but appeared only to be a flesh-wound, unlikely to permanently scar, but like all facial wounds it bleed heavily. And with their Commander lying on the floor unresponsive, bleeding and tied up the crew was most likely to fully cooperate. Especially if Miranda placed a gun to her head.

Thane finally relinquished his hold on the unconscious woman, having unconsciously been leaning over her the entire time. He tied her arms behind her back and noticed one of her palms had been rubbed raw and bloodied. He looked down at the floor and noticed it wasn't smooth all over. He then pulled out a syringe, filled it with a powerful sedative and pushed the needle into her neck. This wasn't how Thane usually worked but then again he normally didn't allow his targets to live.

"_We've got the ship on her way to the Relay. The crew's been subdued although there's quite a mouth on a couple of them. Hunter's on his way down._" Mar'ie Liv'onious spoke in their earpieces.

Miranda nodded. "Good. We're heading up. The crew might be more cooperative once they see the state we have their Commander in."

The elevator arrived and the doors opened to reveal Daryl Dy'en. He appeared to be covered in a bit of smoke but grinned when he caught sight of Miranda. "Shepard got you good. Didn't she, Barbie? Man, I woulda paid good money to watch the fight!"

Hunter walked over to the unconscious woman on the floor and turned her over, running his thumb over her lips. "A pretty little redhead, ain't she?"

"Pick her up." Miranda ordered, still in that nasal voice, and entered the elevator. "Dump her on the floor in front of her crew. Thane, come with me. We're heading to the med bay."

Miranda and Thane got off on the crew deck while Hunter headed up. They entered the med bay and Miranda immediately grabbed a pack of medi-gel. She then took a seat at one of the beds and Thane walked over to her. He placed his hand on her face and without warning put her nose back in place. Fresh blood started to flow and he handed her a towel.

Thane looked off to the side and noticed the locked door. "The quarian unlocked all the doors the moment we'd managed to subdue the crew."

Miranda turned her head in the direction Thane was looking at. She then got up and walked towards the door. She pulled up her omni-tool put got no readings. "It's probably just a storage. The explosions may have damaged some of the ships electronics and that's why they're still locked. We'll run a full scan once we get the ship back to Cerberus. In the mean time go check the rest of the ship."

Miranda and Thane left the med bay but behind the locked door Legion stood with his sniper rifle at the ready.

EDI's blue orb appeared. "I cannot gain back access to the ship. It appears the explosions took out the main part of the Normandy's internal communication's centre and any reroute I may attempt is most likely to be discovered. Legion, I suggest the next time we dock that you find a way off the ship and contact Captain Shepard. I will create a distraction."

"Affirmative."

1011000101

John waited until he saw Tali's familiar purple environmental suit and smiled. He saw her go from nervous to steady and at the ready the second she spotted him.

"Captain." she saluted as she'd seen Alliance soldiers do but he waved it off.

"Don't have to do that, Tali." he said. "Just call me John."

"Yes, Cap- I mean John." she said and fell into step besides him. "Where's Alexis?" she asked as she looked around for her.

"On the Normandy, waiting." he said with a smirk.

"Her? _Waiting_?" the disbelief in her voice couldn't have been clearer.

John chuckled. "Bad idea?"

"Not the best, no." Tali giggled.

The walked for a while longer before John spoke again. "I have a surprise for you."

Tali turned to look at him and John could feel his ears turn red.

"I gave the crew members the night off for shore leave, so I bought you a new suit and veil. Had it imported from Illium. The last time I saw you I noticed that this one had one too many patches in it." he said and poked her arm over one such patch. "I want you to be taken cared of. You _are_ my Chief Engineer. Can't have you getting hurt."

Tali was speechless. Not even Alexis had done this for her. She'd taught her how to fight hand to hand and had helped her with her target practise. She'd also taught her different kinds of strategies to use on the field and how to think like a soldier. It had been fun learning, but Alexis had never bought her new armour or a new suit.

"Once you're dressed Jacob will fit you with new custom-made armour. He's tweaked it a bit to improve the shielding and now there's a stealth generator for you as well."

"So I'll still be going on missions with you?" she asked.

"Yes." John quickly replied.

He would have said more but was interrupted by a call on his omni-tool. He smiled at Tali in apology and opened his comm link. "Yes?"

"Captain, we have a problem." came the voice of the younger turian. "We're being tracked by both Cerberus and the Shadow Broker."

"When are we not?" he sighed, disappointed and annoyed to have his time with Tali cut short.

"They might be here on Omega." Garrus insisted.

At those words John took a step closer to Tali and inspected their surroundings. "Contact Alexis. Tell her to put the Normandy on full alert. We're leaving."

John closed the link and opened up a new one. "Joker."

"Yeah?" came the younger pilot's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, havin' fun at Afterlife. Old man Garrus just joined us a couple of minutes ago. You on the way?" he said and from the growl in the background John guessed his best friend had heard the part about being old.

"No. Shore leave has been cancelled. Have everyone return to the ship and tell Garrus to stay alert. We might have a problem." he ordered as he directed Tali towards the docks with a hand against the small of her back.

"Yes, sir!" Joker mocked clearly drunk but John didn't doubt he would follow orders.

His omni-tool beeped again and John opened the link.

"Shepard..." came Samara's voice. "The Normandy's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver06:<strong> Oh no! Our hero's in danger! *pretends to feel faint*

**Mine6chan:** *pretends to look horrified* Only feedback can save her now! Is there no reviewer strong and brave enough to save her?


End file.
